Legends of War
by TheShadowChild7
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was raised by Sirius Black and the Tonks family. After ten years of hiding, he finally goes to Hogwarts and makes the most unusual group of friends... How will growing up in a magical environment affect Harry? How will the world react to him, knowing he is not only the Boy-Who-Lived, but also Heir Black? Warning: Character Bashing.
1. Fallen Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything you recognise belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Warning: OOC Characters

Prologue: Fallen Heroes

"Go faster, you blasted thing!" roared Sirius Black, banging a hand on his flying motorcycle.

He changed its course rapidly, flying toward Godric's Hollow. He had gone to Peter's home to check on him, but the little blighter was nowhere to be found. Naturally, Sirius assumed the worst. He was immediately confronted by his worst fear when Godric's Hollow came into view – the Fidelus Charm had collapsed and the house was nearly broken down.

Sirius crashed the motorcycle and ran hastily into the demolished house. Tears clouded his vision, but he tried to ignore them in favour of finding his friends.

"Come on," he whispered frantically. "Please be alive!"

"Who's 'ere?" asked a gruff voice.

Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" cried Sirius. "Hagrid, please tell me it –," his voice faltered.

The gentle half-giant approached his long-time friend and looked at him sadly. "Sorry, Sirius, but James an' Lily are – are,"

Hagrid burst into tears. "They're dead, Sirius! Dead, I tell yeh!"

Sirius held on to Hagrid to keep himself upright. This was no time to show weakness – not with his friends gone and Pettigrew still out there.

"And Harry?" asked Sirius. "Hagrid, please tell me Harry's safe!"

Sirius, despite his desperate pleading, knew his little godson was dead. If James, a battle-hardened Auror, and Lily, the most talented witch of her generation, were gone, there was no way a toddler had survived.

"Harry's alright, Sirius. 'E managed to survive with nothin' but a scar on 'is forehead. Dunno how 'e did it, but 'e's still in 'is cot."

Sirius, not believing Hagrid, rushed to the nursery. A soft sniffling could be heard from the cot. Harry was sitting up, crying silently, his forehead bloodied. Sirius gasped and ran to pick him up.

"Give him 'ere, Sirius. Dumbledore said we should take him to 4 Privet Drive."

Sirius snarled. "I don't bloody care what Dumbledore wants! This is my godson, I'm not going to ship him off to _Petunia Evans_," he said, spitting out Petunia's name as if it was poison.

"Sorry, Sirius, but Dumbledore's said –,"

"I heard you the first time!" exclaimed Sirius.

Anger boiled inside him. How dare Dumbledore suggest that _his _godson should be sent to Petunia bloody Evans instead of him? How dare that old blighter think that Harry would be taken care of there? Sirius, taking a bigger risk than he ever would have with Harry, held the toddler close to his chest and Apparated away to a small street in Buckinghamshire. He knew he could get help there.

"Andy!" he yelled, banging on the front door of a fairly large house.

A confident voice could be heard from inside. "Declare yourself!"

"Sirius Black," he said more calmly. "I turned Bella's hair blonde when I was nine."

The front door swung open, revealing a woman in her mid-thirties with long, curly black hair and grey eyes. It was Andromeda Tonks – Sirius's disowned cousin.

"By Merlin, Sirius, what's going on? And why are you holding a baby?" said Andromeda, her eyes wide.

"This is Harry Potter. James and Lily were just attacked, Pettigrew's still loose somewhere and Dumbledore and Hagrid are after me. I need you to take care of Harry for a while, until I get a few things sorted."

Andromeda stared at her cousin, oblivious to his frustration at her lack of action. Finally, she took the boy from his arms and entered the house again. "Of course, Sirius, but be careful. Good luck."

Sirius nodded his thanks and disappeared once more. He appeared in Diagon Alley, right before Gringotts. Placing an emotionless mask over his grief and pain, he entered the bank.

"Ironclaw," he called. "I require your assistance."

It sounded quite ridiculous to him, but it was always what his father, Orion Black, had said when visiting Gringotts – other than 'Useless, foul, impure rubbish,' of course.

A goblin popped up in front of him. "Mr Black," it said. "What do you wish my assistance with?"

"I want you to lock down all vaults the Black and Potter families have sole, unrestricted access to."

Ironclaw snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment appeared. "That includes Vaults Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter and Ambrosius vaults on the Potter side and Le Fay, Black, Flamel and Slytherin on the Black side."

"Very well," said Sirius, shocked at the number of famous, even legendary, magicians they were related to. "Make sure nobody learns about Le Fay. The Blacks' reputation is bad enough as it is."

"Of course," said Ironclaw. "Will you be taking your title of Lord Black? The ring has been in Gringotts Bank since the death of Orion Black.

"Not yet, Ironclaw. I have more pressing matters right now."

Ironclaw nodded and started working on locking down the vaults. Sirius took that is his cue to leave. He Apparated away, turning into his Animagus form in order to locate his target – Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew was in a deserted alleyway, muttering to himself. Sirius crept up to him, wand raised. He knew it wouldn't do him any good if he killed Peter – the Ministry would send him to Azkaban instantly. Instead, he shot a stunning curse. Peter ducked just in time and spun around.

"Sirius!" he cried with mock misery. "How could you do this?"

Sirius's expression morphed into one of pure hatred. "Be silent, Peter!" he snarled.

"How could you sell James and Lily to You-Know-Who?" exclaimed Peter louder.

"YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW I DIDN'T SELL ANYONE! YOU DID IT, PETER! IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED THEM – YOU'RE A MURDERER, PETER!"

Aurors started arriving at the scene, grabbing Sirius.

"Let me go," he seethed. "I am an innocent man. It's him! It's Pettigrew! Catch him – he's getting away!"

The Aurors grabbed him tighter and dragged him away. Sirius took a deep breath. Finally, on his third try, he managed to Apparate back to Andromeda's home.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, jumping up at his sudden appearance. "What happened?"

Sirius quickly explained everything that had happened that day. "I suppose Dumbledore will be out for the Potter Vaults any minute now, that bumbling old fool."

"He always did put his abnormally large, crooked nose where it didn't belong," stated Andromeda calmly.

Sirius nodded distractedly. "How's Harry doing?"

Andromeda smiled at his concern. "Sleeping," she said. "Poor dear..." she said, more to herself than to Sirius.

Turning her attention back to her cousin, she asked a question that had been bothering her. "Where are you going to stay? Grimmauld Place is not suitable for living. You could always stay here, of course..."

Sirius's head snapped up. "No, no," he muttered distractedly. "I have a house a couple of kilometres from the Thames in London."

"But surely, Sirius, Buckinghamshire is safer? After all, the magical community is much smaller here."

"Perhaps," agreed Sirius. "But London will have to do for now."

"You're staying for a couple of days," said Andromeda. "You're in no condition to be living on your own, let alone taking care of a toddler."

"You have your own family, Andy, I can't do this," said Sirius.

"I _want _to do it," said Andromeda after a short pause. "And I'm sure Dora will be delighted to have someone to cause chaos with."

Sirius chuckled. Nymphadora, his eight year old cousin once removed, had a particular affinity for neon hair colours and causing mischief, much to Andromeda's displeasure.

"What about Ted?" asked Sirius quietly. "Is he okay with this?"

Andromeda looked at him sadly. She had never seen him so withdrawn. "You know he what he thinks of you, Sirius," she said softly. "Of course he doesn't mind."

"I'm going to get my title of Lord Black tomorrow – convicted murderer or not, it's still money, and you know goblins love it," said Sirius.

"Good," said Andromeda approvingly. "You should contact poor Remus, too. He's probably sick with grief and worry by now."

Andromeda had only seen Remus a couple of times, when he had come to babysit Dora.

"I will," said Sirius. "I should write him now."

"Now you will rest," said Andromeda forcefully.

Sirius huffed, but obeyed nonetheless. Andy, being a Healer, had every right to keep him in bed for a week if she deemed him unhealthy.

"May Merlin be with you," muttered Andromeda sadly as she watched her cousin almost crawl up the stairs. 


	2. The Convict of Britain

StillerSchmerz, marcroutledge, Lolerator, Simevra Lestrange, Skyler Night – Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it.

KatherineSpice – Oops, didn't think of that one! Sorry about it... Well, I have no reasonable explanation for it, so please just bear with me... Anyway, thanks for the review!

The Bird of Hermes77 – To be honest, I was planning on having the canon pairing Tonks/Remus and I haven't planned anything for Harry yet. So, their relationship will be completely platonic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The Convict of Britain

Ten years later, a boy of average height, with shoulder-length black hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin was sitting in a large house Buckinghamshire with his father, Sirius Black, and cousin, Dora. Sirius had blood adopted him long ago, meaning he was the legitimate son of Sirius Black III. Sirius had waited until Harry was old enough to decide whether he wanted the adoption or not – he hadn't wanted to give his godson the name Black without consent.

"So Charlie and I convinced Peeves to run straight into Filch's office!" said Tonks.

She had been telling Harry a story of her Hogwarts days with Charlie Weasley, the second eldest Weasley son, who had just been offered a job at a dragon reserve in Romania. He and Dora had been in the same year, but in different houses.

Sirius let out his famous bark-like laughter. "Good old Peeves! If your mum knew, Dora..."

She made a face at him. "You wouldn't dare tell her!"

"And why wouldn't I?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"Because I'm going to tell Remus who's been stealing his chocolate," said Tonks, confident with her blackmailing abilities.

Sirius sobered up. Remus was dangerous when it came to his chocolate.

"So, Harry, your Hogwarts letter should be arriving soon," he said, trying to change the subject.

The young boy looked up from his Charms textbook. "But my birthday isn't for another week," he said, looking confused.

"True," agreed Remus, who had just entered the room with Andromeda and Ted, "but it sometimes comes earlier. Lily got it two months before her birthday."

Harry smiled. Remus, Sirius and Even his Aunt Andy had told him a lot about his parents, but he could never know enough about them.

"Just imagine everyone's reaction," said Tonks, mirth colouring her voice, "when Sirius Black's son has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. They'll go mad!"

"Especially Dumbledore's men," agreed Ted. "After all, Harry's still presumed dead."

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Harry. "What if I don't get my Hogwarts letter? I mean – they think I'm dead!"

"It doesn't work that way," said Andromeda. "It doesn't matter what _they _think – the moment magical children start doing accidental magic, their names are written down by a magical quill. When they turn eleven, their Hogwarts letters immediately find them."

"How does the quill know when each student turns eleven?" asked Tonks curiously.

"Underage witches and wizards have a Trace on them. That means their magic can be tracked at any moment," supplied Remus.

"Of course you would know that," muttered Sirius to himself, twirling a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in his hand.

Andromeda looked at him disapprovingly. She didn't approve of her cousin's drinking habits. "Come, Harry, it's time for your Occlumency lesson."

Harry obediently stood up and exited the room. They always used the study for Occlumency. Andromeda had been training him since his ninth birthday. Sirius had argued and protested, claiming Harry was too young, but Andromeda knew it took years to master the art of blocking one's thoughts.

They practised for about an hour, when an owl flew through the open window. It landed on the oak desk and waited for the letter to be untied from its leg. Andromeda carefully removed the string and read the envelope. Her eyes sparkled when she saw it.

"I believe this is yours," she said, handing it to Harry.

The young boy's eyes widened. "Is this –?"

"Open it," urged Andromeda.

Harry ripped the envelope and unfolded the letter, completely bewildered.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter-Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter for a couple of seconds. Finally, he seemed to register what he had read and jumped up, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He ran down to the drawing room excitedly.

"I got my letter!" he exclaimed, still disbelieving.

Tonks winked at him, while Sirius grinned wickedly. Ted clapped him on the back.

"Then I believe it's time," said Sirius.

"Time?" asked Harry. "Time for what?"

"You know the 1971-1978 Gryffindors were the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history. James, Remus and I would often compete with Lily, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Vance."

Harry nodded silently. He recognised all of those names – Marlene McKinnon had been the most celebrated Hit Witch of her age and Sirius's fiancée, but had died in the war. Dorcas Meadowes had been a celebrated Herbology Mistress. Emmeline Vance had been McGonagall's apprentice, together with James, until the two of them had quit in order to join Sirius in the Auror Department.

"I want you to carry on the tradition," said Sirius. "Just find a group of jokesters. It doesn't matter which house they're in, as long as they're respectable."

"Sirius!" exclaimed Andromeda. "I swear, if Harry gets in trouble because of you... How many detentions had you got in your Hogwarts days?"

"One thousand seven hundred eighty-four," said Sirius proudly.

Tonks's eyes widened. "I only got six hundred!" she said.

Andromeda turned to stare at her. "You got _how many_?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Uh, I don't know, mum," mumbled Tonks, her hair turning green.

"Come on, Andy, it was seven years! There are two thousand five hundred fifty-six days in seven years. Six hundred really isn't that much when you think about it," said Sirius hopefully.

Andromeda gave him her best glare. "Whose idea was it to let you raise a child?" she asked with mock haughtiness.

Sirius shrugged. "No one's. I'm still a convict, remember?"

Andromeda sighed. It was but the sad, cold truth. Sirius would never be accepted in magical Britain. Even if, miraculously, his name was cleared, the Prophet would still slander him because of his statuses of Lord Black and former Prisoner of Azkaban. The people would still fear him and Dumbledore would still be out for his blood. There was no escape.

"I should get going," she said quietly. "I have work to do at St Mungo's."

Harry marvelled at how quickly the mood had changed. Sirius was placing glamour charms on himself, giving himself a triangular face, brown eyes and blond hair. He cast the same charms on Harry, giving him an almost identical look. The only things that remained the same were his eyes – Lily's beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Come, Harry, we're going to Diagon Alley for your supplies. Have you got your list?"

Harry nodded, stuffing the list in his pocket.

"Good," said Sirius. "Let's go. Remember, I will be Henry Evans and you will be my son Emrys. We come from a Welsh, half-blood family and are on a trip to see magical England."

He took his godson's hand and they Apparated into Diagon Alley.


	3. The Leader of the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: OOC Goblins

SakuraLisel – I mentioned in the previous chapter that the letters write and send themselves. Otherwise, I think someone would have been at least _a little _curious about the Cupboard under the Stairs incident...

**QUESTION:** Should Snape be canon or more friendly with Sirius? Should he be grey or work for Dumbledore? Should he favourite Draco or treat him fairly, but still love him above all?

Chapter Two: The Leader of the Light

Sirius pulled Harry toward Gringotts first. The goblins looked at them curiously, but refrained from commenting.

"Ironclaw?" called Sirius.

"Come with me," said the goblin, not even looking back at Sirius.

Sirius kept his godson close. The Claw line had been serving the Blacks for centuries, but he didn't trust any other goblin lines. Ironclaw led them into an empty chamber and shut the door with a snap of his fingers.

"Mr Black," he said, amusement colouring his tone. "Did we not establish that goblins find your little tricks highly irritating? Do take the glamour charms off."

Sirius removed the charms from himself and Harry. "I couldn't risk it, Ironclaw. I've been hiding for ten years. I suppose you know why I've come here."

Ironclaw stared at them. "Mr Potter's turning eleven," he said finally. "You want to officially make him your heir."

Sirius inclined his head, while Harry's eyes widened comically. He knew he had to become Heir Black, but he wasn't quite ready to start acting like one.

"I'm sure young Mr Malfoy will be very displeased," said Sirius with a smirk.

He despised Lucius Malfoy. The thought of taking a title away from him and his son was most appealing.

"They'll come tomorrow, demanding the rings."

Harry was growing impatient. What rings were they talking about?

Ironclaw snapped his fingers again and a small box appeared. He gave it to Sirius, who opened it, revealing two signet rings. One of them was golden with the Potter Crest in rubies and diamonds, while the other was silver with the Black Crest in emeralds and amethysts.

_Obviously, _thought Harry, _wizards are quite extravagant when it comes to titles. _

Ironclaw took the Potter ring and slid it on Harry's ring finger.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," said the goblin. "This is clearly Griphook's job!"

Sirius turned to Harry in favour of ignoring Ironclaw. "There is a way to merge the two rings, if you'd like. It'd be a bit much, wearing both."

He pulled out his wand. "Duos vadum fio unus. Orbis vadum nunquam scindo. Orbis vadum suo pro vox heir of orbis quod servo him puteus."

Harry tried to keep up with what he was chanting, but his skills in Latin were far from proficient, despite Remus's teaching.

Suddenly, the two rings became one in a flash of light. Only the Potter Ring remained on his hand.

"To switch to Black, just twist the ring slightly to the right," said Sirius. "I cannot give you the Peverell, Le Fey and Ambrosius rings yet. Those are families that ruled long before the Potters and Blacks. You will have access to them once you become of age."

Harry's head was spinning.

"Now," said Sirius. "I think we should finish our shopping."

He put the glamour charms back on and pulled Harry out of Gringotts.

"The rings provide you with additional magic to strengthen your core, natural Occlumency, easier access to your magic and, in time, a legal place in the Wizengamot," explained Sirius quietly. "Obviously, you're meant to have the Lord Potter Ring, but since you are still underage, the goblins have it under lockdown in the Potter Vault. No one except you can have any access to it, unless you permit it."

Harry nodded in understanding. He walked beside Sirius in silence, kicking the occasional pebble down the street.

"Dumbledore knows I'm not really dead, doesn't he?" asked Harry finally.

His voice was quiet enough so only Sirius could hear. Still, his godfather didn't answer immediately.

"Yes," he said after a pause, "I'm sure he will confront you once you get to Hogwarts."

"Then why has he told everyone I'm dead? Why didn't he come looking for me after the letter was addressed to Harry Potter?"

"Because how much easier would it be to control the Wizard World if he said that Voldemort's men killed the Chosen One, instead of admitting that he, the Leader of the Light, lost sight of him? Dumbledore wanted you to live with your Muggle aunt, Harry. He had ordered Hagrid to deliver you there."

"My Muggle aunt?" asked Harry. "Mum's sister?"

Sirius nodded. "Petunia Dursley – imbecile extraordinaire," he said bitterly. "No matter... Dumbledore knows you're alive. He has no reason to come looking for you. He knows you're with me. In fact, he's tried to reach me several times, but I blocked the letters," Sirius admitted quietly. "He even tried sending the Order to take you away when you were still a baby, but the mission failed. Order members Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Remus are on our side. They set up the mission to fail."

"How come Dumbledore didn't notice?" asked Harry, bewildered.

Sirius's lips twitched at his expression. "Remus and James were always very trusting of Dumbledore when they were young. I came from a different family, Harry. I was taught that Dumbledore was evil. I knew it wasn't the truth, of course, but well...," he trailed off. "You see, Harry, some things stick with you forever. I could never completely trust Dumbledore."

Harry nodded slowly. Sirius and Aunt Andy had told him a lot about the Black family. They were positively horrid – prejudiced, narrow-minded, arrogant, ill-tempered and cold. Sirius continued his tale, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Remus was quite displeased with Dumbledore after he tried to take you away from us. Still, his act never broke. He sucked up to Dumbledore, worshipped him and obeyed his every order. Remus is a careful man, Harry. He never let Dumbledore suspect anything."

Harry thought about that. "You said it would be easier for Dumbledore to say that Death Eaters killed me," he said thoughtfully, "but what about when I show up at Hogwarts? Wouldn't that be bad for him?"

Sirius frowned slightly. "That troubled me as well, but he's had ten years to plan. Perhaps he'd say that Death Eaters captured you, but the Order heroically came to your rescue. I don't know, Harry. I really don't. It makes as much sense to me as it does to you."

Harry didn't ask any other questions. Sirius had given him a lot to think about.


	4. The Heir's Companion

Magitech – Andromeda, being the Slytherin, always has a plan. I thought it would be best to reveal it in this chapter. Minerva and Snape will be somewhat OOC. Especially Snape.

Guest – Here's the next chapter, then!

Chapter Four: The Heir's Companion

As soon as they were back home, Harry and Sirius were confronted by Andromeda.

"He can't go to Hogwarts!" she hissed.

"What?" demanded Harry. "I can't? Why not?"

"Go upstairs, Harry," said Andromeda in a softer tone. "It doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? I can't _not _go to Hogwarts!"

"Harry, go," said Andromeda. "This is not a conversation for you to hear."

"But you said –,"

"Go!"

Andromeda realised she shouldn't have mentioned her concerns in front of Harry.

Harry angrily climbed the stairs, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. His efforts were in vain, as Andromeda had placed silencing charms.

"What is it, Andy?" asked Sirius. "Do you not think I have taken the necessary precautions? The Heir's Ring will keep him safe from Legilimency."

"Legilimency isn't the problem, you imbecile! What if Dumbledore attempts to kidnap him? What will the blasted ring do then? What if he tries to Obliviate him? We cannot send him to Hogwarts – Dumbledore's men will do anything without even questioning the old fool!" raged Andromeda.

Sirius sat down heavily. They couldn't send Harry to any other magical school – they were too far away. A plan started hatching in his head.

"What if...?"

"What?" demanded Andromeda. "What if we do _what_?"

"We'll have to speak to an Auror first," said Sirius, "preferably someone who isn't mentally challenged. We can try Kingsley or Moody."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning on doing, Sirius? Surely you're not going to send an Auror to look after the boy?"

"Not quite in that way," admitted Sirius. "Add Moody to the Floo and call him, if you will."

Andromeda swiftly added Alastor Moody to the Floo Network and invited him over. After a full interrogation on his part, Moody stepped in, his wooden leg clunking against the floor.

"What is so urgent, Black?" he asked Sirius in his usual growling voice.

Sirius motioned for him to sit down. "Mad-eye, you know Harry's going to Hogwarts this year, right?"

Alastor glared at him. "You can't send the boy to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will destroy him!"

"This is why we called," said Sirius smoothly. "We want your advice. Harry _is _going to Hogwarts. James and Lily wouldn't have it any other way."

Moody's magical eye wandered to Andromeda. He would respect Potter's wishes. After all, the man had been one of his best Aurors.

"Your daughter," said Moody to Andromeda "is a Metamorphmagus. Merlin knows she loves changing her appearance.

"Where are you going with this?" said Andromeda warily.

"She can masquerade as a first year and protect Potter. I'm sure McGonagall can arrange everything from there. She _is _the Deputy Headmistress."

"But McGonagall doesn't send the letters, Moody. Neither does Dumbledore. If they did, Dumbledore would have tried to abduct Harry earlier."

Sirius rolled his eyes at that statement, but didn't interrupt. Moody, too, seemed sceptical.

"And what if Dumbledore realises it's her?" asked Andromeda. "You're not putting my daughter in danger for this!"

"Nymphadora is of age now," said Moody. "She is also part of the Auror Force. Let her decide for herself."

Andromeda paled. "Don't do it, Dora," she muttered under her breath, sounding rather unstable.

Moody cracked a disfigured smile at her state. "Do not worry, Andromeda. Nymphadora is a strong girl. She'll get through anything."

He nodded at them and rose with the help of his cane.

"I'll contact Minerva."

"WAIT!" wailed Andromeda. "Dora hasn't agreed yet!"

Just then, Tonks entered the room. "I didn't agree to what?" she asked curiously.

Moody sighed and quickly explained everything.

"Really?" asked Tonks excitedly. "I can go to Hogwarts again? I'll do it! I'll go find myself a new name and look. I won't fail you, Mad-eye."

Moody was sure she wouldn't. Nymphadora was his favourite Auror. Not that he'd ever tell her – her ego was big enough as it was.

"See to it that you don't," he said.

Andromeda closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Tonks hugged her.

"Don't worry, mum. I'll be alright. I can tell dad tonight, if you want. I can't miss this chance!"

"What if Dumbledore finds you?" whispered Andromeda.

"He won't," said Tonks confidently. "Moody knows what he's doing, and I do too."

Andromeda sighed. There was no way of putting a stop to this. Nymphadora was of age, an adult. She had joined the Auror Force and was, in Andromeda's eyes, damned to whatever mission Moody and Amelia Bones sent her way.

Tonks Apparated back to the Tonks residence to decide on her new self. She tried dozens of different names and appearances, but none of them appealed to her. Finally, she settled on light brown hair, blue eyes, an oval-shaped face and light skin. She chose her given name after her paternal grandmother – Ingrid. Her surname would be Jameson, after the Harry's middle name. James. Tonks had little memories of James Potter, but he remembered him teaching her to fly a broom, to play Exploding Snap. She remembered his laugh – it had been loud and contagious.

Tonks shook her head. It seemed like she would have to get used to the name Ingrid Jameson. She wondered if she really wanted this. The mission could last an indefinite period of time – from a year to seven. Could she do it? _Of course you can_, she thought. _Are you, or are you not an Auror? _

Until 1 September came, she still had plenty of time with her family. Just then, Harry knocked softly on her door. Tonks smiled. She knew he wanted answers. Or maybe he wanted to confront her about her re-entering Hogwarts. Either way, Tonks had a lot to explain.

"Ingrid Jameson," Harry said amusedly after she had finished. "I like your taste."

He winked at her. "How do we know McGonagall's going to help, though?"

"Because she helped keep Dumbledore away from you during his first attempt at kidnapping you," explained Tonks. "She's on our side, Harry. I know it."

Those were the last words they said to each other that day. Days passed uneventfully. Harry anticipated the day he would be boarding the train to Hogwarts. Tonks had already told him so much about it...


	5. Victims of Authority

Lee – Sorry! I'll write longer chapters, I promise!

Bubblecloudz – The professors certainly won't like it ;)

KoreanMusicFan – Hm... Maybe Tonks and Harry should befriend Fred and George? Then the professors will truly be pitiable.

Guffard – I think there's going to be a bit of both sides of Snape. He wouldn't be himself if he wasn't insensitive and sardonic. I agree, it was rather foolish of him to blatantly favour Malfoy's child publically in canon. It was like screaming "Hey! I serve Voldemort!" Thanks for the reviews!

Lolerator – Thanks a lot!

Shiary – I'm glad you liked it!

_Sorry for the short chapters until now. I'll try to make them longer. Enjoy!_

Chapter Five: Victims of Authority

"Be careful, Harry," said Sirius.

They were on Platform 9 ¾ and Harry was growing impatient with his godfather's warnings. Sirius was posing as Henry Evans again.

"Remember – never take your ring off, keep close to Tonks and," his eyes gleamed "Pull a few pranks for me, will you?" he said, looking around to make sure they were alone.

Harry grinned at his godfather. Tonks and Ted laughed while Andromeda cuffed Sirius for the comment.

"Dora, take care, love. Be safe, don't let your shields down and remember to keep the appearance up," said Andromeda.

Her daughter was leaving again... What would Andromeda do, knowing she could be in danger?

"I'll be alright, mum," said Tonks quietly.

Andromeda smiled tearfully and hugged her daughter. After their parting words had been said, Harry and Tonks made to board the Hogwarts Express, but Sirius called them back.

"Remember, Harry, use the name Black. It's safer. When Minerva added Dora to the list of students, she used a spell to cover up the Potter-Black incident."

"But won't my name be Potter-Black in the Sorting Ceremony?"

"Perhaps," answered Sirius worriedly. "I'm not quite certain. Either way, if your name is called Black, as Minerva promised it would, do not reveal your birth name."

Harry nodded obediently. "Can I tell my friends?"

"Secrets travel fast in Hogwarts, thanks to the portraits and ghosts," said Andromeda. "But if you find a secluded area and trust them with your secret, you may tell them."

"Go now," said Sirius. "The train will be leaving soon."

Harry and Tonks ran aboard the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry had just pushed his trunk on the luggage rack, when the door flew open. Three redheaded boys appeared before them. Two of them were obviously twins.

"Hello," said one of the twins.

"I'm Fred –," said the second.

"And I'm George!"

"And this is Ickle Ronniekins," said the first one – George.

The youngest boy glared at his brother, while Harry and Tonks grinned.

"I'm Ingrid Jameson," said Tonks, "and this is my friend, Harry."

"What's your surname?" asked Fred curiously. "We're Weasleys."

"Not hard to guess," winked Harry, nodding toward their hair. "I'm a Black."

"Black?" interrupted 'Ickle Ronniekins.' "Everyone knows Blacks are the darkest wizards in Britain!"

Harry clenched his jaw. How dare that boy insult his godfather? "They are," he said icily. "Do you want me to show you how we deal with insults toward our name?"

Harry knew not all Blacks were like Sirius or Aunt Andy. He knew about Elladora, who beheaded House Elves, or Bellatrix, who was in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms and killing the Prewett twins.

Ron paled and kept silent.

"We'll get going then," said George brightly.

"Lee Jordan wants to show us his new tarantula!" finished Fred.

Ron paled further, but was saved from embarrassment by a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth entering.

"Hi," she said immediately. "I was really excited to come to Hogwarts. I mean, all my family are non-magical, so it was a really big surprise when the letter came. It was amazing, of course, after the professors explained it. I learned all of our course books by heart – I didn't want to be behind! By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Harry, Ron and Tonks stared at her. Finally, Tonks let out a low whistle. They introduced themselves and Hermione sat down without an invitation.

"Right," said Harry. "You know you don't have to _memorise _all of your books, right? We'll have all year to study."

He winked at Tonks.

"Can any of you do any magic?" asked Hermione.

She had a bossy sort of tone which annoyed Harry.

Tonks pulled her wand out and muttered a charm. A frozen, unmoving flame appeared before them. Harry recognised it – it was Tonks's favourite charm to show off. It was Incendio combined with a Flame-Freezing Charm.

Hermione gasped. "Where did you learn that?"

Tonks gave her a wicked grin. "I'm a half-blood. My mum taught me all sorts of charms," she said honestly.

Andromeda had taught her lots of spells, but she had learned that particular one in her fourth year.

Hermione frowned slightly. Ron just rolled his eyes. Harry wondered why the redhead wouldn't leave, if he was truly irritated by them.

The compartment opened once more, revealing a boy Tonks and Uncle Ted had often complained about – Draco Malfoy. He was flanked by two giant thugs, which Harry supposed were bodyguards. Andromeda didn't like her nephew any more than her family, but she had the grace to be silent about it.

"Well," smirked the boy. "What do we have here? Two Mudbloods and a Weasley. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle," he said, not indicating which bodyguard was which, or providing their first names.

Tonks snarled at him. "I'm a half-blood, you –,"

Harry clapped a hand over her mouth. Standing up, he glared venomously at the blond boy.

"It's a pleasure, Draco. My name is Harry. My father is the last male of the direct line of the House of Black. You know what this means, do you not?"

Malfoy lost the little colour he had in his face.

"I do believe," continued Harry, "that the Blacks are much higher in pureblood hierarchy than Malfoys. You wouldn't want your father to know that Heir Black finds you disrespectful and unworthy of the title 'Heir Malfoy,' would you?"

"N-No," squeaked Malfoy and hastily retreated, his guards looking around stupidly, trying to figure out what had happened.

Tonks smirked. "That was easy," she said.

Hermione looked rather upset.

"Don't worry, Hermione," said Harry awkwardly. "I don't believe in pureblood hierarchy. But Malfoy certainly does. It's the only way to put him in his place..."

Draco was sitting in his compartment, biting his lip. What if Black told his father? The young Malfoy heir shuddered at the thought of Lucius's punishment. It was rare knowledge that the silver cane Lucius Malfoy carried was not only used as a wand. Draco's mother kept her son out of Malfoy Manor for as long as she could, but it was not always easy. He often ended up asking Uncle Sev for healing potions. And now he had Crabbe and Goyle to deal with. Draco didn't _want _to spend seven years with those thugs. How come the other purebloods like Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott didn't have guards? And now even Heir Black preferred Mudbloods and blood traitors over him. Would he ever make friends at Hogwarts?

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by the train jolting to a stop. They had reached their destination. Draco got into a boat with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Black was with the half-blood girl, Weasley and a Mudblood with huge teeth. Uncle Severus had told Draco that he shouldn't call people Mudbloods, but his father had yelled when he used the term 'Muggleborn' instead.

The students entered a small chamber and waited for the Sorting to start. Harry, in particular, felt very nervous. What if he was Sorted into Slytherin? Would Sirius hate him then? Harry knew Aunt Andy was a Slytherin, but it didn't do much to ease his mind.

Abbott, Hannah and Bones, Susan were put into Hufflepuff, much to Tonks's delight. Not that she'd ever show it, of course – she couldn't blow her cover.

"Jameson, Ingrid," called McGonagall.

Tonks confidently made her way to the three-legged stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Nymphadora Tonks," it muttered. "I never thought I'd have to Sort you again."

"Have I changed at all?" joked Tonks.

"You're still loud and childish," said the hat drily. "But I see a lot of bravery and loyalty. What will it be, Nymphadora?"

Tonks cringed at the sound of her first name. She knew what the hat was asking her – Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?

"I want to try something new. Put me in Gryffindor."

"Brave, indeed," chuckled the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall removed the hat, the tiniest of smiles on her face. Tonks walked over to the source of applause and sat down by a second year named Katie Bell. She didn't pay much attention to the Sorting, until "Malfoy, Draco," was called.

Her cousin sauntered to the stool and smiled smugly as it announced "SLYTHERIN!"

Soon enough, Harry's turn came.

"A lot of courage, but cunning, too. You're loyal, that's clear enough, but you're not really fit for Ravenclaw."

Harry huffed indignantly.

"You're no Hufflepuff, either," continued the hat. "They're quite the guileless lot."

Harry stifled a laugh at that. If Dora heard that...

"Slytherin or Gryffindor, Mr Potter? The choice is yours."

"Gryffindor," responded Harry immediately.

"I hope you thought this through, Mr Potter. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sat down next to Tonks. He didn't notice that both Dumbledore and Snape were staring intently at him.

Ron was also Sorted into Gryffindor. He kept shooting dirty looks at Harry and muttering to the other first year boys. Harry couldn't help but cringe at Ron's eating habits. He had grown up with Andromeda Tonks – a woman to whom manners were everything. Ron was practically shovelling food into his mouth, talking with his mouth open and grabbing wildly, greedily at every edible thing around him.

Tonks leaned closer to him. "I bet mum would _love _a formal dinner with him, wouldn't she?" she whispered

Harry smiled. Everything was well, until the feast ended and Dumbledore asked to speak to Harry privately. Tonks nodded at Harry. She looked at him as if to say "Be careful."

Harry, focusing on the Heir's Ring on his finger, followed Dumbledore into his office.

"Harry Potter," said the old man immediately. "Such a pleasure it is to see you. Sherbet lemon?"

Harry swallowed nervously. "Sir, there must be a mistake here. I'm Harry Black."

"Now, let us be honest with one another," said Dumbledore. "Where have you been till now, my boy?"

Harry put on an emotionless mask and put up his Occlumency shields, feeling Dumbledore trying to break them.

"Sir?" asked Harry, feigning ignorance.

"_Dicere_*," whispered Dumbledore, so quietly that Harry didn't hear.

"Tell me, Harry."

His voice was low and commanding, very different from the grandfatherly act he always had.

"Uh –,"

Harry tried to clear his mind. Why did he have the sudden urge to spill everything to the headmaster?

"I, uh, I lived in –,"

Suddenly, Tonks rushed in. She put a Silencing Charm on Harry and turned to Dumbledore. His eyes widened. He tried to enter her mind, but her mental shields shut down. She pointed his wand at him. Dumbledore only smiled forcedly.

"Miss Jameson," he said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dormitory?"

"OBLIVIATE!" yelled Tonks, putting all of her magic into that single spell.

_Please Merlin, let this work,_ she thought pleadingly.

Before she could find out, Tonks grabbed Harry and ran. She turned around a corner into an empty classroom.

"You idiotic boy!" she growled. "What happened in there?"

Harry still seemed dazed. Tonks immediately felt bad for scolding him. The young boy's eyes started tearing up. Tonks knelt down next to him and hugged him tightly, all anger gone.

"I'm sorry, Dora," he muttered.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Tonks, her voice softer.

"I d-don't know! He was a-asking me questions and then I felt l-like I had to tell him e-everything. I tried to stop it and t-then you came in..."

Tonks bit back a colourful phrase. "Did you eat or drink anything he offered you?"

"H-He offered me a sherbet lemon, but I didn't take it."

"Smart boy," praised Tonks, trying to calm him down.

They headed toward their dorms, trying to figure out what had happened in Dumbledore's office. Tonks went through every curse she knew, but could find out nothing. She prayed again and again that Dumbledore wouldn't remember the night, but the chances were slim. He was a powerful wizard and she was just an Auror in training.

When the pair reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry quickly wrote a letter to Sirius, informing him of the night's events. He sent it with the owl he had got for his birthday – Hedwig. Harry soon drifted into a restless sleep...


	6. Prince of the Snakes

**Kairan1979 – True. However, it was mostly trying to honour James on Sirius's part.**

**Angelazzarello94 – Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**Shiary – Dumbledore's only human. He made mistakes in cannon, too big to ignore. I think it was shocking for most Harry Potter fans (including myself) to find out just how manipulative he was, in the end. He'd do anything to win the war. If that included manipulating, erasing Harry's memories, controlling him or even sending him to his death, Dumbledore would do it. It was for the 'Greater Good.' And let's not forget his relationship with Grindelwald...**

**Magitech – Well, I thought Moody sending her was enough. Since was only just out of school and Mad-eye was training her, I don't think Amelia Bones would refuse him. **

**Sakura Lisel – My mistake, sorry! Harry's turn should have been BEFORE Tonks's. I'M SORRY! The idea was that no one actually knew that he was a Potter. Sirius blood adopted him, changing many of his features, and McGonagall arranged it so Harry was called by the surname 'Black.' The only people that know he's a Potter are Tonks, Dumbledore (hence the 'meeting' in his office) and McGonagall (who's supporting Sirius). **

**DullLogic – Thanks! I'll consider the pairing. I admit, I'm not a big fan of Harry/Fleur... I was trying to decide between Harry/Susan Bones, Harry/Ginny and Harry/Astoria (Daphne's probably going to be with Draco). Still, I think eleven's a bit young for this. Maybe in later chapters...**

**RebeccaRoy – There's an idea! I think they're already laced with Calming Draught... It **_**would **_**explain a lot about Dumbledore.**

**Bubblecloudz – We'll see. All in due time ;)**

**Penny is wise – Thanks a lot! Tonks was only nineteen, so managing to completely Obliviate Dumbledore would have been quite unrealistic...**

A/N: Sorry if Sirius seems careless in this chapter. I just thought he was never the one to plan everything carefully. Also, possibly _**OOC Snape in this chapter**_.

Chapter Six: Prince of the Snakes

The next morning, Dumbledore was feeling quite odd. Something was off, he knew it, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Sighing, he took his place in the Great Hall. Somehow, he needed to control the Potter boy. Otherwise, the war would be lost.

Meanwhile, Tonks was leading Harry to the dungeon for his first Potions lesson. They had double period with Snape that morning. Harry dreaded it. By the looks of it, the rest of the Gryffindors didn't look to cheery either. Harry noticed that Malfoy was sending him subtle glances now and then, looking more like a boy who lost his mother, rather than a malicious, sadistic son of a Death Eater.

The students waited silently in the dungeons until Snape finally appeared and began the lesson. He kept staring at Harry.

"Mr Black," he said sharply. "Name three ingredients for the Draught of Living Death!"

Harry looked startled. He remembered Aunt Andy mentioning them once. "Uh... A root of asphodel, wormwood and a Valerian root, I think."

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "That's a _powdered _root of asphodel and an _infusion _of wormwood, Potter!"

"Sir," said Tonks. "We don't learn this until sixth year."

"Do not tell me how to teach my class, Jameson! That remark just cost you and the rest of your equally idiotic housemates ten points."

Tonks scowled.

Snape kept staring at Harry. _His eyes, _said a voice in his head. _His eyes are just like Lily's. _

No, the boy was obviously a Black – he had the same cheekbones and nose Regulus and the worthless mutt did.

_Did Narcissa ever inform you of a Black siring a child? I think not._

Severus clenched his fists. The boy was a Black and that was final. No one had questioned his parentage until now.

_How convenient it was that Harry Potter was declared dead at age one, ten years ago... And they even shared a name. Wasn't that splendid?_

Snape shook his head. He was becoming too sarcastic for even himself. He'd keep an eye out for the boy. Now, he had more important things to do. Severus's eyes flew to his godson, Draco. The boy was working silently, efficiently.

Severus cursed the day. Why did everything have to be so complicated with those damned brats?! Why couldn't Draco be his usual arrogant self? Why couldn't Severus find out who the Black boy really was? He knew very well asking Dumbledore would get him nowhere. He was brought out of his thoughts by a frightened squeal. Unsurprisingly, it came from the two most useless students he could have asked for – Weasley and Longbottom.

Severus quickly vanished the toxic mess Neville had spilled. "Thomas, Finnigan," he snapped, "take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing."

The two boys nodded immediately and dragged Neville off to Madam Pomfrey.

"Class dismissed," snapped Snape. "Black, stay."

Harry shared a look with Tonks, but didn't say anything. He had worked quietly with Tonks. She had let him do mostly everything himself – she didn't want him to depend on her for his marks, especially in practical subjects such as Potions or Transfiguration.

"Go ahead," Harry muttered to Tonks. "I'll be fine."

Tonks narrowed her eyes at him. She reluctantly left the dungeons, but stayed close in case Harry needed help.

Snape shut the doors with a flick of his wand and cast a Silencing Charm around the room.

"Sit down, Black," commanded Snape.

Harry sat on the chair furthest from Snape, looking around for an exit. Snape leaned in next to him, looking at the boy threateningly.

"You look remarkably like a Black," said Snape in a low tone.

The second the words escaped his mouth, he knew it was a terrible start.

"I should hope so, sir. After all, I am one myself," said Harry neutrally.

Snape smirked wickedly. "And who's your father, then, boy?"

Harry blanched. He had never thought anyone would ask him about his family. After all, no one wanted to get too close to a Black. Sirius had never told him what to do in case someone _did _ask him.

"Castor Black, sir," lied Harry, hoping the professor would buy it.

No such luck.

"Is he, now? There hasn't been a Castor Black in eight generations, boy. Funny how you would lie to me about your parentage, Mr Black," sneered Snape. "Do you not find it interesting that ten years after Harry Potter died, a boy with the same name comes to Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled faintly, trying not to show his nervousness. "Not at all, sir. After all, Harry isn't that rare a name."

"Indeed," said Snape.

His voice was quiet, but deadly. It made Harry shudder.

"Do you know how old Harry Potter would have been today, Black? Eleven years old, just like you."

"Indeed, he would have, Professor," said Harry, feeling a bit more confident.

The professor didn't have any actual proof that he was truly Harry Potter.

"But Harry Potter's dead now. One seventh of the students are eleven, sir."

"And you expect me to find your word trustworthy after you lied to me about your parentage, refuse to reveal it to me, and denied any similarities, however small, between you and Potter? You are defensive, Black. Any other boy would have been honoured to be compared to Harry Potter. Not you, it seems. Not the grand Heir Black."

Harry didn't answer. He would not rise to his professor's mocking tone, or to the fact that he was

"Do you think you can fool me, you idiot boy? You can tell your _father _that he did a very poor job with the potion. However hard he tried, you still have Lily Evans's eyes. Lily Evans, who was Potter's biological mother."

Harry tensed. "Surely, sir, green eyes aren't that rare? Plenty of people have them."

"Do tell me then, Black, who are your parents?"

Harry was really hoping Tonks had a plan. What if Snape told Dumbledore? Snape leaned in closer.

"Black, you have my word, this conversation will go no further than this room."

"Swear it upon your magic," said Harry, cursing the tremor in his voice.

"I, Severus Snape, do hereby swear that I will not ever speak about Harry Black's biological family to anyone. So mote it be."

Harry slumped in his chair slightly. What if Snape tried to put Sirius in prison?

"You were brought up by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," said Snape.

It was not a question.

"Just Sirius Black, sir. Remus Lupin only stopped by."

Snape nodded once. "And you are keeping this from Dumbledore?"

"He's trying to take me away and put Sirius in prison. Please sir, Sirius didn't kill those people! I swear!"

Snape's smirk grew slightly. "Potter, I know of Black's innocence. Otherwise, I would have turned him in years ago."

Harry noticed that Snape had called him Potter. "How do you know?"

"That is not your business, Potter. I will keep your secret from Dumbledore under one condition."

Harry looked wary.

"You are to keep an eye on Granger and the youngest Weasley. Dumbledore has offered them something in exchange for information. You will find out what it is and report to me."

"Yes, sir," muttered Harry, seeing no way out of it.

"Go," sneered Snape. "Before your precious housemates think I've killed you."

Harry smiled slightly and left the dungeons, sighing in relief. Tonks, it seemed, was either hiding or had left. It was, of course, rather late. Snape must have kept him for hours. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had just passed the History of Magic classroom, when he heard a faint crying.

He spun around and pushed the door open to see what was going on. The person didn't seem to notice him. Harry dropped his book bag on the floor and knelt next to the person, gently touching their shoulder. He couldn't make anything out in the darkness. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Lumos," he muttered.

The wand's tip lit up, making Harry wish he hadn't heard the crying. The platinum blond hair and pale skin stood out in the faintly lit room.

"Malfoy," muttered Harry. "What happened?"


	7. The Enemy's Rescuer

**Guest – Thanks a lot! Yes, I did it on purpose. Snape found out. **

**Shiary, Gruffard – That was intentional. It was Snape's way of showing that he wouldn't be fooled by anyone's lies. He was the spy, after all. **

**Jharry1960 – I firmly believe that Ron only turned out better than Draco was because his family didn't have much to show off. Ron and Draco are equally prejudiced and greedy. (At least Ron has a reason to be...) I'm not a big fan of Harry/Hermione, but Hermione will definitely be more likeable than Ron. She's still going to be upset with Tonks because the latter, being nineteen, is better at school. Hermione can be very unlikeable when it comes to school marks. Whoops, I made this too Slytherin-y, didn't I? That'll be corrected!**

**Lolerator – *sob* I'M SORRY! Here's the next chapter!**

**Bubblecloudz – Harry would lose a big part of what he is/is seen like if he lost those green eyes. Tonks can't do anything about them – glamour charms and potions wouldn't work on them. And I think we all know that Lucius Malfoy isn't exactly a loving parent. Draco's spoiled, but not taken care of.**

_WHO SHOULD BEFRIEND HARRY?_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Katie Bell_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Other _

_(Please inform me through a review or a PM)_

_**WARNING: OOC DRACO MALFOY**_

Chapter Seven: The Enemy's Rescuer

"Black!" snarled Malfoy. "Leave, or I'll curse you!"

Harry backed away slightly. "Malfoy, what's going on?"

Enemy or not, something seemed to be seriously wrong with the Malfoy heir. He looked thinner, his hair was messy and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Black!"

"You're scared of something," said Harry.

"I AM NOT SCARED!" yelled Malfoy, pulling his wand out.

"Tell me, or I'm going to tell Snape you were crying," threatened Harry.

Malfoy glared and made to push past him, but Harry blocked the way. Sirius had told him to never leave someone in need, no matter what they had done in the past.

"Black, if you tell anyone –,"

"I swear, I won't," said Harry quickly. "Just tell me."

"Why should I?" snapped Malfoy.

Harry stayed silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke up. "Your father wouldn't want to know you're crying, Malfoy. What would he say about that?"

Malfoy blanched. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else."

"I already said I wouldn't," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Merlin, damn your curiosity," breathed Malfoy.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and handed Harry a crumpled letter.

_Draco,_

_I am pleased to know that you have been Sorted into the noble House of Slytherin. I certainly hope the Hat did not have to think about its decision. I have received intelligence that V. Crabbe spotted you keeping company to Blaise Zabini. I am very displeased. You know very well the boy is a filthy, useless half-blood. He is of no use to us. If you continue besmirching the name of Malfoy, then I will have no choice but to disown you. I will see you at Christmas. The consequences for your actions will be most severe._

_Your Father, _

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Harry's eyes widened comically. Malfoy was going to be disowned for _speaking _to a half-blood. Disownment was very serious. It left disgraced wizards and witches of old families without a name or a family. It made it difficult to get a job or do business. Disowned wizards instantly became nobodies.

"Malfoy," hissed Harry. "Do you know how serious this is?"

"Of course I do, you idiot! Do you think I'd be losing sleep over something if it wasn't important?"

"Malfoy, you have to tell Snape. He's your Head of House, he'll help you."

"I don't _need _anyone's help, Black," sneered Malfoy.

Suddenly, Harry came up with what was, in his eyes, his best idea yet.

"My father's Lord Black," he said.

Malfoy stared. "Why are you telling me this, Black? Do you not think I already knew it?"

Harry shook his head. "I mean, he can help. Your mother's a Black. Lord Black has the legal right to offer you asylum, even if your guardians are not found unfit by the Ministry of Magic. Any lord of an Ancient and most Noble house can protect its members if they find it necessary."

Harry was growing more excited by the minute. Aunt Andy had explained this to him when he had asked why Remus couldn't be protected by the House of Black.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Why would you want to do this?" he asked suspiciously.

"You are not your father. Malfoy, if you accept my help, you can leave Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson and make your own friends. You can speak to anybody you like, wear the clothes you want, speak the way you want, you can do anything you wish to. Of course, if you're ready to leave your father for good."

"What about my mother? What will happen to her?" asked Malfoy.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I'll ask my father if he agrees to give you asylum. Since your mother's a Black by blood, I don't think there'll be a problem. But I'll have to send him your father's letter as well, for proof."

Malfoy, after a long pause, nodded uncertainly.

"T-Thank you, Black," he choked out, as if the words were hard to pronounce.

_They are, for a Malfoy, _thought Harry. "Go to bed, Malfoy. I'll see you in the morning to give you my father's news."

Malfoy nodded and reluctantly showed himself out. Harry did the same, sprinting up to his dorm.

Tonks was already asleep. Harry sat down on his bed and scribbled a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Lucius Malfoy is planning on disowning his son. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy require asylum. Malfoy Sr. is planning to do something during Christmas. I don't know what it is, but it sounds bad. Please think about it. I know Aunt Andy doesn't like Narcissa, but I think Lucius is going to harm his son. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

He sent the letter off with his owl and lay down on his bed, fully clothed. What would become of his family? What would Snape do with this new information? How was Tonks feeling? Was Draco Malfoy in immediate danger? Harry didn't know _why _he suddenly cared about Malfoy. Somehow, he could see that the boy was more than the arrogant, spoiled, prejudiced egoist that strutted around the halls of Hogwarts. He wasn't like Lucius Malfoy. That night had proved it. Harry's Uncle Ted had always said: "The son does not choose the father. Do not blame him for his father's mistakes."

Merlin knew that happened often enough in Magical Britain. Everyone seemed to judge children because of the house their parents were in at Hogwarts, or their surnames. Harry winced at how many times Ron had sneered at him, just because he carried the name 'Black.' It wasn't fair.

Soon enough, Harry fell asleep over his covers, fully clothed, quill still in hand. The ink dripped soundlessly in his palm, staining his skin in blue.


	8. The Final Decision

A/N: Thank you all so much! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Not to mention, they make me post chapters faster *wink wink* You're all just lovely! Also, sorry for the slight delay, but I have lots of exams coming up, so I'm using the time to avoid studying by 'hibernating' (aka sleeping all day long) and wallow in my self-pity.

**Lolerator – Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Gruffard – Thanks! Draco seemed very willing to befriend Harry in the beginning... It seemed like his arrogance and his father's teachings got the best of him.**

**Ferfer94 – Sure! Everyone loves Fred and George, right? **_**Right?**_

**Txgirl – I agree. Sadly, it's not just Dumbledore. Friendship between members of different houses is highly frowned upon by most purebloods. Though I must say, it would be interesting to infuriate him in this manner. **

**Imaginationcelebration – Neville's too sweet to be a Marauder. But yes, they most probably will be friends.**

**Pikachu79 – Somehow, I doubt Harry has all it takes to heal years of pure hatred and loathing, but it's a start!**

**Shiary – I quite like Katie. Fred and George will become more important characters in future chapters. **

**Jharry1960 – This one or the next... I'm not quite sure yet. Sorry!**

**Legend-waitforit-Harry – She isn't as crucial in Dumbledore's plan as Ron, but she can't be trusted. Molly and Arthur both have their prejudices, but they see Sirius as himself, not just another Black. Ron doesn't know Harry's raised by Sirius, which is why he immediately jumps to conclusions. **

**Spring Raine – Seamus is quite... irritating, when it comes to friendship. Perhaps it was because his mother was a firm believer of the Daily Prophet and against Dumbledore. Maybe, if Harry, too, was against Dumbledore... I haven't decided on pairings yet. But I'll consider Harry/Luna. As for Narcissa, well, I wouldn't want to give too much away...**

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey – I realise that pairings are important to readers. However, eleven is too young, at least in my eyes, for any sort of 'pairing.' Perhaps there will be subtle mentions of it until third year. Also, as Daphne and Ginny still haven't been introduced in the story and Draco's still worried about his family, pairings will have to wait a few chapters.**

**dullLogic – Good idea. And the creepiest thing is that she looks like his mum... I quite like Hinny, but I sometimes cannot get over how weird it is. **

**Kairan1979 – In the beginning, Harry told Draco that he'd speak to Sirius, not that he could get him away from Lucius.**

**Bubblecloudz – I never thought about their friendship that way...**

**Lee – Aww, I'm glad you like it! Your reviews always make my day!**

**Guest – Nope! I don't ship any slash... But they will be friends**

**Loren – Thanks a lot! I try to upload frequently, but I haven't had much time lately. **

**Penny is wise – Hm... Memory charms **_**were **_**Lockhart's specialty. But you're probably right!**

Chapter Eight: The Final Decision

The next morning, Harry went down to the Great Hall with Tonks and Neville Longbottom. He still hadn't received an answer from Sirius. Nevertheless, he nodded stiffly at Draco as he passed the Slytherin table. Tonks and Neville looked at him curiously.

"Since when do you talk with Malfoy?" asked Tonks.

"Did you hear me speaking?" asked Harry drily, trying to avoid answering.

Judging by Tonks's look, he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Tell you later," he said quietly, quickly changing his tone.

Neville looked uncomfortable. Harry shook his head quickly.

"It's not you, Neville. It's him," he said, nodding subtly toward Ron.

Neville looked somewhat more at ease. The trio took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"What's first period?" asked Seamus Finnigan through a mouthful of toast.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," said Hermione instantly.

Neville brightened at that. He already knew a couple of Hufflepuffs – they had met in the library.

The Gryffindors made their way to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout greeted them with a smile and partnered them. Harry was partnered with a girl with red hair and a toothy grin.

"I'm Susan Bones," she said friendlily.

"Harry Black," said Harry, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise," said Susan.

They worked efficiently, despite Harry's lack of enthusiasm for that particular subject.

"My aunt's Head of the DMLE," said Susan after a while of meaningless chatter.

"What's the DMLE?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement," explained Tonks. "It's like the Wizard Police."

Justin made a sound of understanding. The lesson continued smoothly. Harry learnt that Neville and Hannah were good friends. Hannah had scheduled for the entire group – Neville, Justin, Ernie, Harry, Tonks, or rather Ingrid, Susan, Justin's partner Seamus Finnigan and herself – to meet by the Black Lake on Saturday.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was having a rotten day. Neither Severus nor Ronald had any valuable information to give him. The Black-Potter-Whatever his surname was boy was hard to reach. He was guarded by too many people. If Dumbledore made a move against any of the purebloods, the other families would immediately rise against him. If he touched the Muggleborns, his reputation would be ruined. It was easy to make purebloods look like villains, but he, as Leader of the Light, had nothing to blame Muggles for. Merlin, it was infuriating!

He had to give people a reason to trust him, to believe him. He had to make them _want _to be controlled. It was a small price for them to pay. After all, his plans would ensure the Light's victory.

He noticed Black cross the Great Hall with a group of students. Macmillan, Bones and Longbottom were among them. Dumbledore couldn't get to Harry now – Longbottom and Bones would surely tell their guardians, who had spots in the Wizengamot.

Harry was just making his way to Potions class when Hedwig arrived with his letter. He excused himself from his group of friends and quickly unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I definitely did not expect this from Draco and Narcissa. I always knew Lucius was a little slimeball, but I didn't think he'd disown his own son for such idiotic reasons. I have consulted with Ted and Andy. They both agree to housing Draco, but Narcissa is a different matter. Andromeda does not wish to ever see her again, which is precisely why I forced them to meet next Tuesday. They will eventually learn to settle their differences. Hopefully, they will do so without being sent to St Mungo's in the process. Anyhow, tell Draco that unless he wants to say his goodbyes to someone, the 'escape plan' will take place before Christmas break. He will board the train as usual and I will collect you both. The papers say I am only temporarily keeping Draco as a ward due to my 'Lordly duties.' Right... I'm keeping him temporarily... Until he turns seventeen. _

_Best of luck, Harry._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

Perfect. Now, the only thing left to do was talk to Draco. Hopefully, he could convince the boy to let Snape help. Harry winced as he realised that would be breaking his promise. Still, some promises had to be broken. Snape could help them, Harry was certain.

He ran to the dungeons and took his place seconds before Snape walked in. Tonks looked at him concernedly, but he waved her off. He'd have to tell her later. As Snape stalked up and down the classroom, towering and hovering over students, Harry worked in silence. Then Snape got to him.

Harry subtly motioned for his potions professor to lean forward.

"I want to speak with you and Draco today," he muttered, making sure no one else could see.

Snape adopted a disgusted look, as if he was going to give Harry detention.

"Potter, what do you call this?" he sneered.

Snape looked intently at Harry, as if urging him to play along. Harry got the message.

"I call it a potion, sir, what do you call it?"

There was a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"Detention at eight, Potter, and five points for your cheek," said Snape. "You could have demolished the classroom, had Jameson not guided you through the entire potion."

Tonks, knowing that Snape and Harry were planning something, did not stand up for her friend.

Draco kept shooting Harry worried looks. What if Lord Black didn't accept? What would his father do to him?

Soon enough, the class was dismissed and the students went to their respective common rooms.

Harry sat on a couch and scribbled a note to Draco.

_Draco,_

_Meet me by the Whomping Willow. I've got news. _

_-H.B_

Harry, too, began making his way to the 'bloody demented tree,' as Tonks called it. A few moments later, Draco was there, looking both hopeful and nervous.

"Did Lord Black answer?" he asked immediately.

Harry silently handed him the letter. Draco quickly looked over it, looking relieved.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "Andromeda? Andromeda Tonks?"

Harry nodded, wincing slightly. "The one and only," he said. "Your mum will just have to accept it... Or stay with Lucius Malfoy."

Draco looked worried again. "She doesn't know a word about the disownment," he said. "Maybe if I explain to her..."

"You've got nothing to lose, Malf – Draco. I'm sure she'll understand."

Draco nodded, looking unconvinced. "Perhaps," he said.

There was a tense silence between the two, each waiting for the other to speak. Draco did so first.

"Black – I mean, Harry, thank you... For helping me, I mean. Why did you do it?"

Harry's lip twitched. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Draco snorted in a way that would make Lucius Malfoy cringe. "You sound like Dumbledore."

Harry glared. "I could punch you right now," he said.

"I'd rather you not," replied Draco.

"Ah, and Malfoy," said Harry. "If you want my help, you have to promise to be good to Neville."

"Longbottom?" asked Draco with distaste.

Harry looked at him pointedly.

"I can do that," muttered Draco.

"See to it that you do."

_Question: _

_I recently had an idea for a story – two Welsh brothers have found an escape from their family's poverty by joining an ancient army that is destined to protect magical land from the opposing noble families that are trying to take control of said land. They are woefully unprepared and their brothers in arms range from magicians to highborn youth, to men with questionable pasts. The war begins and they must find a way to ally themselves with the right noble families. They make the most unusual acquaintances, from princes to exiles. But that in itself isn't enough to win the war. The brothers are in need of a power they know not... _

_Should I write it? Please tell me if you have any opinion and thanks A LOT for reading!_


	9. The Forbidden Passageway

**Geetac – I'm glad you do. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kubastechly – Thanks a lot!**

**Sunshine72 – I'll try! Thank you so much!**

**Lolerator – No, it will be entirely my own. Thanks, but to be fair, Draco **_**is **_**a bit of a slimeball in cannon. He isn't entirely at fault, but still...**

**KoreanMusicFan – They really are. I find Seamus sweet too, but he's a bit sceptical in canon...**

**HpHgPjGone – Thanks. And yes, it is. The ending may have been a bit disappointing, but it was a very enjoyable series overall. All the Shadow Children were very likeable. **

**Bubblecloudz – Thanks a lot! I really don't know how it's going to turn out. I've never written anything apart from fanfiction.**

**Penny is wise – Thank you!**

**Gruffard – Thank you. I really couldn't find a good cliffy to end the chapter on... The story is going to be an original. If I find time to start it, I'll probably post it on FictionPress. I'll inform you about the genre once I start posting.**

**Lee – You, my friend, are simply amazing! Thanks for your reviews – they always make my day!**

**Kairan1978 – Thanks!**

_Question: Should the object hidden beneath the trapdoor be the Philosopher's Stone, like in cannon, or an unnamed magical object (e.g. amulet of a Founder, grimoire, memories of past students, information about Dumbledore's former alliance with Grindelwald, book of ancient spells, property of Merlin/Mordred/Morgan le Fay, etc.) that will be significant to the plot after its rescue?_

Chapter Nine: The Forbidden Passageway

Draco smiled faintly as he walked out of his dormitory. He still had those monsters Crabbe and Goyle following him like two lost puppies, but he could speak to whoever he wanted – he had nothing more to lose. Even if his mother refused Lord Black's offer, he would be kept safe. Besides, Draco figured that he would still be able to see his mother from time to time. At least he hoped so.

The young Slytherin was lost deep in his thoughts, paying little attention to his surroundings. He was just about to enter the Great Hall, when something hard hit him. Draco looked up to see two identical redheads carrying a boy in Draco's own year – Seamus Finnigan. The younger boy looked pained and exhausted. Beside the twins was a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks, which Draco recognised as Lee Jordan.

Draco's heart was racing – this was his chance to look friendlier. Uncle Severus had always told him that he wasn't like his father, and now was the time to prove it.

"Good morning," he said awkwardly. "Why aren't you in the Great Hall?"

Draco mentally berated himself. What a foolish question to ask! He wasn't used to making small talk with people. At dinner parties, every child was expected to remain silent unless directly spoken to. They would immediately get out of sight once their guardians dismissed them.

The twins looked at each other.

"Has little Drakie –," said Fred, or was it George?

"Hit his head?" finished the other cheekily.

Jordan shook his head at them. "We're getting Seamus to the Hospital Wing. He had a bit of an accident with his Charms homework."

Draco nodded, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Lee Jordan suddenly seemed to realise whom he was talking to.

"Wait – Malfoy?" he said incredulously. "What's happened to _you_?"

Draco smiled forcedly. That boy was so tactless! He made his way to the Great Hall, trying to avoid further conversation.

"You should really get Finnigan to the Great Hall. He could be grievously injured."

The three boys left, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Jordan would have crashed into a wall, had one of the Weasleys not warned him with a deafening cry of "Watch out, Lee!"

When Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table, Goyle was the first to notice him.

"You were speaking to blood traitors," he said simply.

_It's not that he can speak any other way_, thought Draco.

"I was," he replied confidently, not giving his thoughts voice.

Crabbe, too, began to stare at him. "What would your father think?" he said mockingly.

Goyle, not in the mood for his fellow housemate's jokes, raised a hand to hit Draco. He had been given very specific orders by Lord Malfoy to 'put Draco in his place when necessary.' Before his hand could come down, Snape appeared next to them, scowling disapprovingly.

"Messrs Crabbe and Goyle," he said smoothly, "I suggest you do not raise a hand to your housemates, unless you wish to find yourselves scrubbing cauldrons."

He turned to Draco, his expression unchanging. "Come with me, Mr Malfoy."

Draco swallowed audibly and followed his godfather out of the classroom. Snape led him to the Potions classroom and loudly shut the door.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense, Draco?"

Severus had no idea what was happening to his young godson, but feared the idiot Black boy was involved. That would explain why he had said wanted to speak to Severus and Draco during that Potions class.

Draco shifted uncomfortably under Snape's gaze. "They're mad, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm blind, boy? Or simply foolish enough to accept just that for an answer? It's obvious they're mad, otherwise they wouldn't have attempted to strike you!"

"I – I did something I shouldn't have done," said Draco quietly, trying to delay the inevitable questions.

Snape was rapidly losing his patience. He leaned forward, towering over his considerably small godson. "Draco – Mr Black wished to speak with us both yesterday. Have you any idea why that is?"

Draco's eyes widened. Black had lied! He had promised Draco he wouldn't say anything!

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Fred, George and Lee had returned to their seats, after Madam Pomfrey had thanked them for getting the boy to the Hospital Wing.

"So," began Fred.

"Remember when ole Dumbles told us not to go near the third floor corridor?" said George.

Tonks and Harry sat up straighter.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Tonks sharply.

"Well, Ingrid dearest," said George.

"Let's just say that Hogwarts's dashing pranksters always have a plan," smirked Fred.

Harry shook his head. "Does that plan involve getting yourselves killed?"

"Wait till you hear this," said Lee, running out of patience – he had been silent for too long, in his opinion.

"There's a giant, ugly, three-headed dog in there," said the twins in perfect unison, seeming proud of themselves for finding out before anyone else.

"What?!" yelled Tonks.

Harry hushed her, looking around nervously.

"How did you get out?" he demanded, eyes wide.

"We may have left the door open," said Lee.

"We just ran the other way – just because we're Gryffindors, doesn't mean we're stupid!" said Fred.

George nodded, throwing an arm around his brother. "Freddie here and I were too curious not to explore," he explained. "So, naturally, we dragged Lee along, too."

"So Dumbledore is hiding something," said Tonks.

"Wonder what it is," mused Harry.

"It could be anything," said Tonks. "It could be dangerous."

"It could definitely be dangerous in _his _hands," said Harry in a hushed voice. "What should we do?"

"We?" demanded Lee. "I'm not going back there!"

Tonks huffed. "Fine," she said. "Harry and I are going to find out what that thing is."

"How?" asked Harry, puzzled. "Say we manage to get passed the three-headed dog. What do we do then? We don't even know what lies _after _the dog. What if it's something that can kill us?"

Tonks didn't answer immediately. "What if it's something both Dumbledore and Voldemort want?" she said finally. "Is it not worth getting?"

The twins looked at each other.

"Voldemort died along with Harry Potter," said Fred, looking suddenly unsure of himself.

_That's the problem_, thought Harry to himself. _Harry Potter isn't dead. _

"Dumbledore said he was_ vanquished_, not dead," said Tonks. "He could be back, Fred."

Harry's eyes lit up. He had the answer. He'd have Draco find out, as an exchange to Sirius giving him shelter. Surely, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would know if Voldemort was back.

He had told Tonks about Draco's predicament last night – she had been fairly irritated with Harry, as he hadn't bothered to tell her anything until then, but she reluctantly decided to help Draco, if only to infuriate Lucius.

This was the first time Harry had seen Fred and George looking solemn.

"We'll come with you," they said determinedly.

"When shall we leave?" asked Tonks quietly.

She knew no one would hear – all the other students were busy studying or chattering with their friends.

"Saturday," suggested Lee. "That way, no one will notice we're gone. Even if one of us gets hurt or something, no one will know."

Harry nodded in approval.

"Is anyone else coming with us?" asked Fred.

"Not that I know of," said Tonks. "So far, it's the five of us."

George nodded slowly. "Saturday it is, then," he said, trying to mask his nervousness with his trademark mischievous grin.

Just then, Draco's barn owl swooped down on the Slytherin table, bearing a letter from Lucius Malfoy.


	10. The Renouncement

**Shiary – Thanks!**

**WolfGirl75 – Here it is, then!**

**Kairan1979 – Lucius Malfoy is no Molly Weasley – he's too 'dignified' for Howlers. But you'll find out now!**

**Lee – I'm glad you like it!**

**RRW – Thanks a lot!**

**StillSchmerz – Thanks! And that is for me to know and for you to wonder... and wait for the next chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

_A/N: I'm changing the name of the story, because after further investigation, I have come to the conclusion that it's BLOODY STUPID! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourites._

Chapter Ten: The Renouncement

"Harry, you cannot possibly be _this _stupid," said Tonks. "Let me handle the object beneath the trapdoor. You're only eleven. You'll get yourself killed."

Harry clenched his jaw. "I can do this, Dora," he muttered, so quietly that no one else could hear. "We'll go together – the four of us. If Voldemort is behind this..."

"How do you know it's him?" snapped Tonks. "What if it's Dumbledore? What if it's a trick? What will you do then, Harry?"

"I _have _to do this! What is it isn't a trick? What if the school is genuinely in danger? What if we're risking Hogwarts by not going?" he said angrily.

"Then the professors would have taken care of it!" said Tonks. "No one, apart from Quirrell, is stupid enough to put Hogwarts's fate in the hands of an underage wizard."

Harry huffed. "Fine," he said. "You can stay here. I'm going and so are Fred and George."

Before Tonks could answer, Hermione Granger appeared. "Going where?" she asked.

"Nowhere," said Harry quickly.

Hermione frowned. "You'd better not get into trouble, or I'll tell McGonagall you're planning something."

"Will you just mind your own business?" said Harry, still outraged from his argument with Tonks, who now gave him a hard cuff for being rude.

Hermione left disappointedly. She had meant to talk to Harry – he seemed like one of the more pleasant Gryffindors, but it seemed like she would never make friends. Hermione wasn't very fond of wizards and witches, even though she found magic fascinating.

It seemed that all Gryffindors were lost in their thoughts. Fred and George were trying to imagine what was hidden beneath the three-headed-dog's feet, Harry and Tonks were wondering whether it was all planned out, Hermione was wallowing in her misery, Lee was trying to guess what was up with his friends and Neville was just sitting around, looking at everyone longingly. They were liked and appreciated and he wasn't.

Perhaps he and Hermione had more in common than either of them would have guessed.

But the Gryffindors weren't the only upset ones. Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed in the Slytherin dormitories, a crumpled letter in his hands and tear tracks on his face. He had asked an older student named Terence Higgs to place privacy charms around Draco's bed – he couldn't be seen so miserable, so _weak_. Everyone expected him to look perfectly and Draco couldn't disappoint them.

Thankfully, Terence had understood the younger boy's pain, having been a victim of pureblood ideology. Professor Snape had asked him to look out for the younger students – particularly Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, who came from more violent and supremacist families.

But Draco, despite the youth's help, was terrified. He could feel the fear coursing through him. He felt like he was being held underwater, unable to breathe. His chest hurt with every breath and his lungs seemed to constrict. Draco choked out a breath and tightened his hold on the letter, his knuckles turning white. The letter was his worst nightmare.

_Draco,_

_I expressed my disapproval of the company you choose to keep in my last letter to you. However, it seems as if it wasn't nearly enough for you to understand that I was being very serious when I threatened to disown you. _

_Messrs V. Crabbe and G. Goyle have once again informed be of your whereabouts. They noticed you outside the Great Hall on Wednesday morning speaking to Messrs Weasley. I thought I had made it very clear that my heir will not associate with such filth. Furthermore, your betrothed, Pansy Parkinson, saw you by the infamous 'Whomping Willow,' keeping company to a Gryffindor. _

_The number of wrongdoings you have committed since the beginning of term has risen to three. I had hoped my previous warning would have been my last, but it seems that I did not raise you properly. _

_Perhaps I was too soft with you. It is a mistake many lords have made. Orion Black was firm with his son Regulus and the boy turned out well. Anyhow, it is not my intention to discuss former Lord Black's parenting with you. The one sole purpose of this letter is to do the only thing I have left to do. You have left me no choice. You have turned into a disgrace, Draco. I do not know where things went wrong, but I did not teach you to associate with blood traitors. _

_I, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Son of Abraxas II, Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy, hereby disown my only son, Draco Lucius. He is not to return to the Malfoy family ever again. I strip him of his title of Heir Malfoy and denounce his Malfoy blood. So mote it be. _

_You have disappointed me. _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy_

It was done. Draco had been left without a name, without a home, without a family. He hoped with all his heart that Lord Black would accept him. What would become of him? Neither a Black, nor a Malfoy. He lay back in his bed, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Father," he muttered.

How come all of the other purebloods could put up with this lifestyle, but he couldn't? He was just eleven years old, but already disowned. Only one person had ever been disowned this young – Marius Black, who had been born a Squib. Marius had been disowned after he had failed to receive his Hogwarts letter, but had been taken by Phineas Black, his uncle and another outcast of the Black family.

Draco knew the story well – his mother had told him everything about the Blacks. Everything, but two names he was forbidden to ask about – Andromeda and Sirius. Draco had seen them on a replica of the Black family tree, but his mother had gone pale and yelled at him when he had asked about them.

Draco hoped his mother would write soon. She had promised she would, but his barn owl, Notus, was nowhere to be seen.

Draco could only pray that Harry hadn't changed his mind.

"Please help me, Harry," he muttered.

Little did Draco know, he wasn't the only one asking the young Gryffindor for help. On Harry Potter, or Black's, bed lay a note.

_Harry –_

_See you tomorrow at midnight in the passageway._

– _Elf Wears Dye_

Harry could only snort at the pathetic anagram Fred Weasley had created for himself. Elf Wears Dye... Sometimes, Harry wondered why he even bothered. Nevertheless, he was grateful for the not. It gave him a sense of adrenaline and excitement. Tomorrow, he would find the object beneath the trapdoor. Tomorrow, he would solve this mystery.


	11. Crossroads

**Shiary – All in due time ;)**

**Allietheepic7 – No, I didn't, I just changed its name.**

**Kairan1979 – Oh, Narcissa definitely won't be siring another heir. And it really was hardly a smart move of Lucius, but he's hardly a smart man. That little slimeball, licking half-bloods' robes like the little suck-up he is...**

**Geetac – Thanks for the review**

**Gruffard – He's busy with the Stone, but he hasn't forgotten... yet.**

**Penny is wise – I know. But Harry's an eleven year old boy, who didn't grow up with the Dursleys like in cannon. Here, he doesn't know what it's like to be insulted and pushed away.**

**Lolerator – Can't say... You'll find out soon... *evil laugh***

Chapter Eleven: Crossroads

Draco was running through the dark castle, trying to find Harry. He knew the right thing to do was go to Uncle Severus, but he was too ashamed to. What would his godfather think of him when he saw the letter? Nothing good. And Draco didn't want to disappoint him. The man had practically raised him. Lucius rarely had time for his family – he preferred to spend his time at Malfoy Manor in his study, drinking and scribbling threats to the Minister for Magic.

Draco came out of his thoughts as he bumped into something considerably larger than himself. Cursing, he stood up and squinted at the figure.

"Weasley," he said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Ron glared. "I could ask the same about you, Malfoy," he spat.

"I want to see Black," said Draco quietly.

He didn't want to give too much away to Weasley by calling Harry by his given name.

Ron no longer looked angry, just puzzled. "Why are you two meeting so often? He should have been a Slytherin! He's a Black, for Merlin's sake!"

"We're relatives," said Draco neutrally. "Weasley, don't let Hogwarts Houses dictate your life. Not all Slytherins are evil."

Perhaps he could teach Weasley a lesson. Perhaps, if he did well, Uncle Sev would be proud of him.

"Name one who isn't," said Ron, his anger flaring up again.

"Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Terence Higgs, to name a few," said Draco. "The celebrated Auror Alastor Moody was a Slytherin, Weasley. Is he evil, too?"

Ron glowered at him. "What do you know? Dad says you Malfoys are all –,"

"I'M NOT LIKE MY FATHER!" raged Draco, unable to keep his feelings in any longer.

_Raise your Occlumency shields_, he reminded himself. _Remember what Uncle Sev taught you_.

Ron backed away. "Just stay away from me and my brothers, Malfoy."

Draco swallowed audibly; knowing it would be the last time someone would call him that. He was no longer a Malfoy. He was a no one.

"I told you where I was going. It's your turn now, Weasley," said Draco.

The larger boy clenched his jaw. "Kitchens," he said finally.

Draco tried to remember his mother's teachings. _Be polite to everyone, regardless of their wealth or blood status. They didn't choose that lifestyle. _

"There's a shortcut behind the fourth knight on the left," he said knowingly.

Ron looked at him suspiciously, but nodded and headed in that direction. Draco took off again, hoping to find Harry soon. The other boy had promised him he'd be by the Defence against the Dar Arts classroom. But he was nowhere to be seen. Draco passed the Charms corridor when he heard a voice.

"Neville," hissed Harry's voice. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I was in the Hospital Wing," muttered Longbottom. "I don't know the password to the common room."

Harry looked at Neville fondly, but also a bit irritably. Draco inched closer, trying to catch what Harry was saying. Harry must have heard him, because he stopped talking and leaned forward slightly.

"Is that you, Fred, George?" he whispered.

Fred and George? Was Harry awaiting more people? Draco felt someone grab his shoulders, pulling him back. He spun around and struggled out of their grip.

"_Jameson_," he said as he caught sight of his captor.

"Draco?" said Harry, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," muttered Tonks. "Lumos!"

The four stared at each other.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Tonks. "They should be here!"

"Why are you lot meeting here?" demanded Draco. "Don't you share a common room? Can't you talk there?"

Neville, too, looked confused. "H-harry, why i-is Malfoy –,"

"There you are!" exclaimed two new voices.

Fred and George had arrived.

Harry sighed, cursing himself. How big a mess had he created? Draco wanted to speak with him about his father, Tonks and the twins wanted to go through the trapdoor and now they had to tell Neville everything.

"Draco," said Harry. "Give me the letter and go back to bed. Neville –,"

But Neville had already figured it out. "We're in the forbidden corridor!" he said. "You're going to see what's in the classrooms here!"

"Be quiet, Neville," pleaded Harry. "Draco, give me the bloody letter already!"

Draco handed him the crumpled paper. Harry hid it from view and read it under his own wand's newly produced light.

His eyes seemed to widen at every sentence. "Draco, I-I –," his voice seemed to get stuck in his throat.

"Don't," said Draco. "Is Longbottom telling the truth? Are you _that _stupid, Harry?"

Harry snorted. "Maybe you and Tonks really are cousins," he muttered under his breath.

"Look, you either come with us –," said Fred.

"Or you go back to bed without telling a soul," finished George.

"Lurking around here isn't an option," said Tonks.

"I'm coming," said Draco immediately.

_Merlin knows I won't be able to sleep any time soon_, he thought miserably.

"What is it with you lately?" demanded George.

Draco clenched his jaw. "I'm not above telling Professor Snape you're out of bed. He'll have you in detention until you're eighty."

"You'll have to explain why you're out of bed, too," smirked Tonks.

"Draco's coming," said Harry, avoiding further argument.

"Neville?" asked Fred and George in perfect unison.

The younger boy stayed silent. "I'll c-come too," he said after a moment.

"Lovely," said Tonks brightly. "Shall we?"

"Which classroom was the dog in?" asked Harry.

George pointed his wand at a door. "Alohomora," he said quietly.

"Fair warning," said Fred. "We don't know how to stop it from eating us."

Neville and Draco groaned.

They all stepped inside and looked up in horror.

The beast was about as tall as the average double-decker bus and three times as wide. It was black as coal, with glowing yellow eyes boring into the six children. Its fanged mouths were opened wide, drooling. The beast's heads snapped in different directions, pulling on their chains.

Only then did Harry realise what he had truly done. _I should have gone to McGonagall_, he thought ruefully.


	12. AN

Author's Note (sorry!): For those of you interested, I have just posted my new story on FictionPress.

My FP pen name: TheShadowChild7

Story name: Song of the Brotherhood

Category: Fiction

Subcategory: Fantasy

Genres: Adventure/Fantasy

Thanks a lot and sorry it's not a chapter!


	13. Challenges

**Lolerator – Thanks! *evil laugh* I love cliffhangers!**

**DullLogic – Well, that's Harry... He never was much of a strategist.**

**Shiary – Definitely not!**

**Kairan1979 – We shall see. Shame there aren't any Ravenclaws there.**

**AstrisDreams – I'm not sure yet. Maybe around fourth or fifth year.**

**Gruffard – I'll try not to give Draco a heart attack, even though it's tempting :) He'll find out, soon enough...**

**Lee – Nah, I love them! Thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**Penny is wise – Thanks. I'm glad you liked it**

_Pairing Question:_

_Tonks/Charlie Weasley_

_Or_

_Tonks/Remus Lupin_

Chapter Twelve: Challenges

Harry was the first to act. "Ingrid and I will hold it off," he said. "You find the trapdoor!"

"What?!" demanded Tonks. "Have you lost it, Harry?"

Fred leapt back as the dog's right head snapped at him. George's eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't touch my brother, you bloody little –,"

"Shut up, Weasley, it's a dog, it's not going to understand you, much less pay you any attention!" yelled Draco. "That thing's made to kill!"

His mind was racing. His mother had told him the tale of Cerberus the Three-Headed Dog. Something about old myths... Hades, the god of the dead and the underworld... A poisoned woman... A man named Orpheus... Orpheus the Musician...

"MUSIC!" yelled Draco.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Music," repeated Draco, backing into a corner to avoid the beast's fangs. "Orpheus used music to put the dog to sleep so he could bargain with the god of the dead for his dead lover."

Fred and George stared. "We have no idea –,"

"What you're talking about."

Fred conjured a flute. H handed it to Tonks and she played a couple of notes. The beast's six large, yellow eyes started to close.

Fred, George and a very pale Neville managed to move its paw off the trapdoor and open it.

"Lumos Solem," muttered Tonks.

A narrow beam of light shone down the trapdoor. A dark, ugly plant was found at the bottom. Its vines were creeping up the damp walls, wrapping themselves around each other.

"Devil's Snare," said Neville. "We can't go down there – it suffocates anyone that touches it."

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" asked Harry.

"Fire," said Neville. "Devil's Snare hates any type of light and fire."

"Good to know," mumbled Draco, looking down at the dark, damp area.

"I wish Seamus was here," joked Harry. "He'd know what to do."

The rest of the Gryffindors grinned.

"Do any of you know a spell to create fire?" asked Draco.

Tonks knew several of them, but thought it would be very suspicious for a first year to perform Incendio.

"Just conjure a box of matches," said Neville.

Fred and George, being the only third years, managed to create a little matchbox. Neville lit several of them at once and threw them into the Devil's Snare. The flames were shortly extinguished, and the plant was no more. One by one, the Hogwarts students jumped into the empty air and landed in a dark corridor.

A heavy, wooden door was guarding the next chamber. Tonks used Alohomora on it, but it had no effect.

"Look!" cried Harry. "There's something flying there! It has the key!"

Indeed, a large number of winged keys were flying directly above a broomstick.

"Well," said Draco impatiently. "Who's the Seeker here?"

Harry shrugged. "I've only ever played Chaser."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, I don't have time for this!" said Tonks. "Accio door key!"

Nothing happened.

Fred pointed his wand at the door. "Reducto!" he yelled.

The door was blasted into tiny pieces and ashes.

"Where did you learn that?" demanded Harry.

"Our brother Charlie taught us," said George.

Tonks smiled slightly. She had been in the same year as Charlie Weasley. She still wrote to him every week.

"Let's go," said Neville, leading the way for the first time in his life.

The next challenge consisted of a life-sized chessboard.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Draco.

"I think we're meant to be the chess pieces," said Tonks.

Harry smiled mirthlessly. "Joy," he muttered. "I always wanted to be a pawn."

Fred and George grinned. "Not quite so literally, eh Harry?"

"Can't you just blast the pieces like you did the door?" said Neville.

George tried to, but nothing happened. "Apparently not," he muttered.

Tonks sighed heavily. She mounted the black knight and motioned for the rest to take their places.

They each took different pieces, with Tonks calling out orders. Fred fell first, by the hand of the bishop. George screamed, but Neville and Harry held him back. Draco, too, fell from his rook. Harry's eyes widened in horror. Draco's platinum hair was stained with blood.

"We have to get to them immediately," said Neville. "Malfoy has a concussion."

"We can't," muttered George bitterly. "We have to keep going."

Neville moved his knight so that it could slay the king.

Wizard's Chess was odd, realised Harry. There was no checkmate. All you had to do was destroy the king.

George rushed to his brother and cradled Fred's head in his arms. He ran a hand over his twin's head. "He's not injured," said George, "but he's obviously lost consciousness. One of us will have to go back to Madam Pomfrey with him and Malfoy."

"And tell her what?" said Tonks.

"That they were insulting each other's families. Madam Pomfrey will definitely believe that. After all, she was here when dad and Lucius Malfoy went to school."

Tonks, Harry, Neville and George looked at each other.

"Ingrid and I will have to go on. We're the ones who wanted to come in the first place and... I'm sorry for dragging you along," said Harry.

George sucked in a breath. "Neville, are you staying or not?"

"I'm staying," said Neville. "We have to go further. There's strength in numbers."

George nodded and picked up his brother's unconscious body, supporting his weight. He cast a levitating charm on Draco and turned the other way.

"Wait!" cried Harry. "How are you going to get back up? I mean the trapdoor..."

George shrugged. "I'll use the broom," he said.

Tonks and Harry nodded solemnly.

"Best of luck to you both," said George. "See you in a couple of hours?"

"I hope so," said Harry ruefully.

Tonks took his and Neville's hands and dragged them to the next challenge.

"It's a troll," said Neville curiously.

"At least it's dead," said Tonks. "I really don't want to fight that."

Harry nodded vigorously. "Let's move on. It could be unconscious."

"Those challenges really are odd," muttered Harry.

"Each professor guards the object with their specialty," said Neville. "The Devil's Snare was Professor Sprouts. The winged keys were Flitwick's and the chess set was... Well, I really don't know."

"Then whose is the troll?" said Tonks, frowning.

"Snape's, probably," muttered Neville under his breath.

Harry smiled forcedly. "He isn't a bad man, Neville."

The other boy shrugged and they moved on silently. They stopped at a table with seven potions and a piece of parchment.

"I think this one's Snape's," said Harry helpfully.

Tonks rolled her eyes while Neville laughed mirthlessly.

"Don't expect any help from me here," he said.

"I'll do it," said Tonks.

She hoped that for once, her mother's intelligence and talent in potions would show in her.

"Read the parchment," said Harry.

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_  
_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_  
_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_  
_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_  
_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_  
_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._  
_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_  
_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_  
_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_  
_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_  
_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_  
_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_  
_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_  
_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_  
_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_  
_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight__," read Tonks. _

_Harry and Neville grinned at each other, despite their worry. _

_"Who knew Professor Snape was such a poet?" laughed Harry. _

_Tonks didn't answer. She was staring intently at the piece of parchment. _

_"I got it," she said finally. "Only one of us can go inside. The other two will have to go back." _

_She handed Harry one of the bottles. "This will take you to the chamber." _

_Harry nodded and gripped the bottle tightly. _

_Neville smiled slightly at him. "Be careful, Harry," he said._

_Harry closed his eyes and nodded slightly. _

_"Go," he said. "I'll get back, alright?" _

_And he swallowed the potion. He took a step forward and suddenly, he was in the chamber. And the fight was about to begin._


	14. The First Battle

**Lolerator – Oops. Did I make it that obvious? =D**

**Lupinesence – I'm not evil enough to make poor Remus die alone.**

**AstrisDreams – We'll see. I haven't decided yet. **

**Shiary – That's a cool idea. Maybe I'll do it that way**

**Bubblecloudz – Thanks. I'm glad you liked it**

**Spring Raine – Not to mention, he abandoned his wife out of fear...**

**Penny is wise – Thanks. But Tonks knew that the only two people that could be behind that were Dumbledore and Voldemort. Not to worry, Tonks always has a plan!**

**Ferfer94 – Thanks! I'm not a big fan of slash, but I could make them a bit closer...**

**Kairan1979 – Definitely **

Chapter Thirteen: The First Battle

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he saw before him, not Dumbledore, neither Voldemort. It was Professor Quirrell – the stuttering fool of a Defence professor.

"But – but," began Harry. "You!"

He attempted to throw himself at Quirrell, ready to shoot curses.

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes bound Harry. "You didn't expect this, did you...Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. Where was Tonks when he needed her? He forced himself to stop thinking that. He was a Gryffindor. He could fight his own battles.

"How very smart of you to pose as a Black," continued Quirrell.

Harry noticed his stutter was gone. It had been fake.

"Isn't it?" said Harry, playing along. "Funny how you didn't notice the entire year."

Quirrell smiled slightly. "Oh, but I did, Mr Potter. But I was a busy man. My master is very demanding."

"Your master," said Harry. "You serve Voldemort!"

"_Release me_," Harry heard a voice hiss.

"You're not strong enough, Master," said Quirrell.

Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort was there. Waiting to kill him.

"Where is he?" demanded Harry.

"Mr Potter," said Quirrell. "I'm afraid – you're too curious to live. My master does not appreciate curiosity, especially not from you."

"Frankly, _Professor_," said Harry mockingly. "I really don't care what he appreciates."

His legs were numb. His head was spinning. Harry was sure he'd pass out. But he couldn't. He had to fight.

Quirrell slowly unwrapped his ridiculous turban.

"_Turn around_," hissed the voice – Voldemort.

Quirrell obeyed, turning his back to Harry. Voldemort was hideous. His face was white. His wild, mad eyes were the brightest shade of red.

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort coolly. "You're alive."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. He wanted to throw back some retort, just to show Voldemort he wasn't scared, but this wasn't like Quirrell. Voldemort could kill him then and there.

Harry struggled. The ropes tightened around him.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Harry," laughed Voldemort.

Harry choked. The ropes were burning his arms, pressing into his neck, suffocating him.

"What are you trying to steal?" asked Harry, hoping Voldemort was arrogant enough to tell him. "What's hidden in here?"

Voldemort let out a high, cruel, cold laugh. "Such a Gryffindor thing to do, running into an... adventure without knowing what you're running after. You're so much like your parents..."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" yelled Harry.

"I can bring them back... Only if you join me, Harry."

Harry tried to resist the temptation. Voldemort was lying!

"They were cowards, Harry. They died begging me for mercy," said Voldemort.

"You're lying," said Harry. "They died like heroes."

"You're a brave one, Harry Potter," said Voldemort.

He, or rather Quirrell snapped his fingers and the ropes binding Harry disappeared.

"Come forward and tell me where the Stone is hidden."

"Stone?" demanded Harry. "You're after a _stone_?!"

"The Philosopher's Stone," said Voldemort, more to himself than to Harry. "It will grant me immortality, wealth, everything every man desires..."

Harry's mind was racing. Uncle Ted used to tell him stories about famous wizards like Merlin and Morgan le Fay and Nicholas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist. Then it hit him.

Nicholas Flamel had created the Philosopher's Stone – the elixir of life – so that he and his wife, Perenelle, could live forever. That's what Voldemort was after.

"Where is it, boy?" snapped Quirrell, speaking as himself again.

"I don't know," said Harry honestly.

"_He lies_," hissed Voldemort. "_Seize him_!"

Quirrell flew at him, but his attack was blocked by a jet of light.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Tonks, appearing from behind the chamber wall.

Harry stared in wonder. How had she done that? Where had she been? How long had she been there?

Quirrell regained his normal speed quickly and attacked.

"Flipendo Duo!" he exclaimed.

Tonks skilfully dodged it.

"_Fool_," hissed Voldemort. "_Weak. Useless. Let me fight them!" _

"Master, you aren't strong enough!" protested Quirrell, repeating his words from earlier.

"Stupefy!" yelled Tonks, seizing the moment.

Quirrell fell to the floor.

"Will you kill him?" asked Harry, eyes wide.

"Harry, go!" yelled Tonks.

"What?" said Harry. "No!"

Tonks's eyes flashed. "I don't want you to see this."

Harry didn't move.

"He's waking fast," said Tonks anxiously. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Large, ugly gashes appeared on Quirrell's skin. Harry stared in horror. "You killed him!" he yelled. "Dora, you killed a man!"

Tonks hugged him from behind, pressing his head on her neck, her arms slung over his shoulders. Even though they were the same age, Tonks was a good head taller than him.

"Hush," she mumbled. "I didn't kill him, Harry. He's going to bleed, but he'll be fine. Better to kill him than to be killed by him."

"How –," said Harry. "I thought you took the potion to leave."

Tonks's lips twitched. "It did look like it, didn't it? No, Harry, I took the wine. I Disillusioned myself followed you into the chamber. I wouldn't let you go alone, Harry, not in a million years," she said quietly, still not pulling away.

"Oh," said Harry lamely. "Uh... T-Thanks... Are the rest alright?"

"I haven't seen them yet, Harry," she said gently. "Now, let's go before Voldemort comes back."

Her tone, noticed Harry, was very similar to Aunt Andy's when Harry had nightmares about a blinding green light and a scream of agony, a high cruel laugh. He had been seven years old the first time. Aunt Andy had held him and gently explained to him what it meant. Ted and Sirius had teased her for months, claiming that her "intimidating Black image was forever destroyed." Andromeda had thoroughly cursed them to prove them otherwise.

Tonks took Harry's hand and pulled a bottle out of her pocket. It was the potion. She swallowed it and pulled him through, successfully appearing in the Hospital Wing.

"How convenient," muttered Tonks in a tone that made it clear that she thought it was anything _but _convenient. "Let's see how Draco, Neville and the twins are, yeah?"

Harry nodded, all fear gone with Tonks by him. He knew the boys were going to be alright. He was just sure of it.


	15. The Dragon's Cry

**Penny is wise – I'm glad you liked it!**

**Lupinesence – Thanks!**

**Lolerator – Well, I'll try to be more subtle in the future. *Bows* You are very forgiving, my lord. =D**

**Kairan1979 – Maybe... Maybe not... I can't tell you**

**Gruffard (Ch. 13) – Oops! Really sorry!**

**Gruffard (Ch. 14) – Yes, I was referring to her morphed form. She's still a bit taller than most first years, and Harry's quite short. And I apologise for my... lacking mathematical skills. I should have at least added a 'Time Skip' somewhere... Sorry! Just to clear things up, the fight with Quirrell was in mid-November.**

**DullLogic – Well, no matter how much he's been trained, he's only eleven. His fighting skills would naturally be inferior to a trained Auror's, morphed or not. **

_Warning: Latin phrases may be (very) incorrect. I do not speak Latin and have used an online translator for this chapter._

Chapter Fourteen: The Dragon's Cry

Dumbledore's icy blue eyes bore into Quirrell's unmoving body. Ugly, deep red gashes covered the younger man's body. Dumbledore frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Potter – for Dumbledore would not be tricked into believing he was a Black – should have fought Quirrell at the end of the year, after he had been introduced to the Mirror of Erised. But the mirror stood at the side of the chamber, untouched, its flawless, golden frame in stark contrast with the bloodied, destroyed room.

Dumbledore stepped closer to Quirrell's unconscious form. "Sectumsempra..." he mumbled.

Only one man knew and was brave enough to use this curse – Severus Snape. His Potions Master had clearly had a hand in this, thought Dumbledore.

"I did not expect this from you, Severus," he said to himself. "Your loyalty to me was always so astounding. Do you no longer know where your loyalties lie?"

Dumbledore walked away from Quirrell's barely alive form and with an exaggerated swish of his cloak, disappeared from the chamber. He would investigate this mess later. Now, he needed to gain control of the only prophecy boy left – Neville Longbottom. If Harry wanted to pretend he was a Black, then Dumbledore didn't care. Two could play that game.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at Madam Pomfrey in shock. "W-What?" he said finally.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter," she said softly, looking at him pityingly.

"B-but he has to heal! HE CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS!"

Tonks, who had been standing behind Harry, wrapped her arms tightly around his body to keep him from attacking Madam Pomfrey.

"HE CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM! YOU'RE THE MEDI-WTICH!" screamed Harry, struggling in Tonks's grasp.

Madam Pomfrey quickly administered a Calming Draught and knelt in front of him. "Harry," she said commandingly, forcing him to look up at her. "I will try to heal Mr Malfoy, but I do not know when he will be able to walk again. Perhaps he surface he fell on was created to permanently paralyse anyone who touched it. Such enchantments are not uncommon. Where did Mr Malfoy fall?"

Tonks bit her lip. "I can't tell you," she said.

"My Healer's Oath prevents me from talking about my patients' injuries without their permission," said Madam Pomfrey. "Unless you tell me, I cannot help him."

Harry cursed under his breath. Then he started explaining everything, leaving out any information that would get Fred, George and Neville in trouble. Madam Pomfrey seemed to become angrier with every word.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!" she finally yelled. "FOOLISH BOY, HAVE YOU NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS WAS?"

"It was necessary," said Tonks softly, subtly touching the Stone in her pocket.

She hoped Harry hadn't seen her take it. He did not need to get involved in this.

Madam Pomfrey huffed. "I will study this so-called chess set later. _You _will go rest and I will tend to Mr Malfoy. Mr Weasley is perfectly fine."

Harry frowned. "How come Fred wasn't left crippled? He fell too."

Madam Pomfrey and Tonks frowned as well. "I will look into this as well," said Madam Pomfrey softly. "Go back to your common room and rest. I will know if you fail to do so."

Harry and Tonks nodded, and with a final glance toward the unconscious Draco, they fled. They sat in the common room for hours, talking about the oddity of the situation.

"How is it?" said Harry for the millionth time, "that Draco could have been crippled from a fall? And even magic can't cure him?"

Tonks huffed. "Harry, if I knew, I'd be a Healer. Ask mum, she knows."

"Great help you are," grumbled Harry.

"I'll go check in the library," said Tonks. "Are you coming?"

Harry nodded. "Wait – where's Neville?"

Tonks shrugged. "Maybe he's off listening to Professor Sprout ramble about her plants."

"Probably," said Harry, trying to reassure himself. "Let's go."

Madam Pince glared at them, but didn't say anything. Harry and Tonks looked for hours, going through books of curses and jinxes, enchantments and spells. Harry was growing tired and hungry. Dusk was nearing. Madam Pince was very suspicious of two first year students that spent their entire Saturday in the library, but still refused to speak.

Finally, Tonks let out a cry of victory. "I found it!"

Pince glared. "Jameson – quiet!" she snapped.

Tonks motioned Harry to get closer to her. "Look at this," she said.

Harry looked at the text, realising it was in Latin. He groaned – his Latin skills were far from perfect.

_Puer Sanguinis mei nominis heres _

_Ut errare te sequor. _

_Ut noceat te, quoniam in æternum opera eorum fraudulenta. _

_Reversus omni iniquitate tua. _

_Non est anima mea ad justitiam, requiescet _

_Haec recta prava servire iustitiae _

_Et tibi post haec ad inferos maledictione mea.__*_

Harry gaped. He knew enough to understand. "It wasn't the chessboard that was cursed," he said slowly. "It was Draco himself."

Tonks nodded gravely. "And I believe you know who cursed him..."

"Lucius Malfoy," realised Harry. "He cursed his own son. He would murder his only child for blood purity."

"It is not of any importance to us _why _he did it. We need to know how to undo the curse," said Tonks.

"Shouldn't there be another enchantment?" said Harry, "one to counter this one?"

"This is Dark Magic, Harry. Very old magic – before the time of the Noble and most Ancient families. This curse was made by fathers whose sons were spies or traitors in war."

"So what do we do now?" asked Harry grimly. "We don't possess such powerful magic. We cannot undo the curse and we certainly cannot let Madam Pomfrey know. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

"And what do you want us to do?" snapped Tonks. "Safety is sometimes more important than honour, Harry. I know how important nobility is, but not when someone's life is at risk."

"Let's at least ask Sirius first, he'll know what to do," pleaded Harry.

And Tonks accepted, because she knew there was no other way.

"Christmas break is in thirty days," she said. "Draco will adopt the name of Black and he'd better be on his feet by then. Otherwise..."

Tonks left the threat hanging. And Harry swore he would heal Draco. Even if it killed him, even if it left him a Squib, he would do this for his friend.

_*Here's the translation of the Latin text:_

_Child of my blood, heir of my name_

_May your mistakes follow you._

_May you hurt forevermore for dishonourable deeds._

_May your every wrongdoing come back to you._

_My soul shall not rest until there is justice_

_And this justice I serve will right the wrong_

_So may my curse follow you to the grave._


	16. Enchanted

**Lauryng – Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it so much, here's the next chapter!**

**Penny is wise – Glad you liked it**

**Mrs Yaya – Thanks!**

**Gruffard – What's life without its ups and downs? Things are about to get bad for the golden ehm... sextet? Thanks for the review and sorry for the short chapters**

**Kairan1979 – The Black library knows all. It's too bad Sirius has probably never stepped foot in it... **

_Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days – my laptop got the infamous 'blue screen...' It's all good now, so here's the next chapter!_

Chapter Fifteen: Enchanted

Harry watched Hedwig fly off with his letter for Sirius. He hoped Sirius knew how to undo the curse. What would become of Draco if he didn't? Cripples were rare in the Wizard World, but they were looked down upon. It was said that they were left crippled because despite the Healers' abilities and competences, the cripples' magic was not enough to heal them.

"Merlin, Draco," breathed Harry. "How could he do this to you? I mean, I hated you too, at first, but you're not that bad, mate, really... Besides, his own son..."

Little did he know, Draco's disability was the worst of his problems. As Harry was musing about his friend's fate, Dumbledore had found yet another path to absolute power.

"Come, Neville," said the ageing headmaster kindly, turning his twinkling eyes to the small boy.

Neville obediently followed, scared and more curious than he would have liked to admit.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir?" he said hesitantly. "A-Am I in trouble?"

Dumbledore's icy blue eyes twinkled brighter. "No, my boy, of course you aren't. I only want to have a word with you."

Neville nodded obediently and walked behind the headmaster with his head bowed. They finally reached the Headmaster's Office, where Dumbledore cheerfully announced the password to the gargoyle. He motioned for Neville to enter and sit down.

The boy did so, his heartbeat oddly fast. Neville tried to ignore the voice telling him that Dumbledore's eyes were searching, hungry for something Neville couldn't pinpoint. Everyone trusted Professor Dumbledore, right? Why shouldn't he do so as well?

"Sherbet lemon, my boy?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully.

Neville declined politely, his throat constricting. He thought he saw a frown flicker on Dumbledore's face, but brushed it off. He had probably imagined it. After all, why would the headmaster care if he took a sweet or not?

"Ah, shame," said Dumbledore, pulling out a treat for himself. "How do you like Hogwarts so far, my boy?" he asked caringly.

"I – uh, I-I like it, sir," said Neville, wondering why Dumbledore had found him just to ask him personal questions.

Dumbledore beamed at him. "Excellent! And your grandmother's pleased with your marks?"

"N-not really, sir," said Neville, cringing slightly. "She says I should do b-better in D-Defence, sir."

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore to himself. "Augusta always did excel in Defence against the Dark Arts. Of course, she isn't wrong, my boy. Those are dark times and we need young, brave Gryffindors like you to fight."

Neville's instincts were telling him to run. Fight... Dark times... The object beneath the trapdoor... Malfoy and Fred in the Hospital Wing... Dumbledore was up to something.

"_Fidum_," whispered Dumbledore, his eyes flashing.

Neville suddenly couldn't remember _why _he had felt so scared. After all, this was Headmaster Dumbledore – Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump and had an Order of Merlin, First Class – he wasn't going to hurt Neville.

"_Dicere_," mumbled Dumbledore, continuing his spell work. Skilfully, subtly... He would get what he wanted. He always did.

His eyes turned back to their usual blue after they had flashed, just like they had before. He began to tell Neville of his 'destiny,' of the prophecy that had been made ten years ago, of the supposed death of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore was thoroughly enjoying himself. This was easier than he had imagined. The Longbottom boy had no resistance, he was naive, guileless. He would be moulded into the perfect little Gryffindor hero in no time at all. After all, who would want their hero to be a Black, a spawn of a dark family, a boy who could have thousands of rumours spread about him. Dumbledore could already think of a few – that Black was so deep into the Dark Arts, that he had gone mad. That he was a spy for Voldemort. That he was manipulating the 'Light' population of Britain. That his family was taking over for reasons of blood purity.

Far away in Buckinghamshire, Sirius was not as pleased as his former headmaster. The letter he had received from his godson was truly worrying. Draco would remain crippled until he found out the enchantment to undo the curse.

Sirius turned around, hearing footsteps behind him. "Ted," he said, surprised. "You aren't at work?"

"Not today," said Ted, smiling slightly. "What's got you so troubled?"

Sirius handed him the letter. Ted's face changed rapidly from shocked to horrified. "Merlin and Mordred," he said hoarsely. "Lucius is really mad, isn't he?"

Sirius let out a heavy sigh. "We'll have to check the Black Library."

His expression was halfway between determination and disgust. Ted snickered.

"I was under the impression that you'd, and I quote, 'never step foot in that monstrosity,' or was that just so Remus could do your work for you?"

Sirius glared, but Ted wasn't quite done talking.

"Why are you so hell-bent on helping that Malfoy spawn, anyway? Don't tell me your loyalty to your dear Black blood is finally showing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. Ted had been teasing him about being a Black since the day they had met. But it was hard to hold it against him. Ted never cared for the purebloods that put him down and was always fair to everyone, regardless of which family they came from.

"You always seem to forget that your wife is my first cousin," said Sirius mildly, tactfully changing the subject.

He really didn't know why he was helping a Malfoy. Perhaps it was his way of apologising to Narcissa for leaving her alone with Bellatrix after he and Andromeda left. Perhaps it was because he would help anyone who helped Harry get through his Hogwarts years – Sirius knew it wouldn't be easy for the poor boy, carrying the name of Black.

Ted snorted. "I haven't forgotten, believe me," he said, remembering his dear Meda's temper. One that she had, unfortunately, passed on to their daughter.

Sirius sighed again. "We should get going. I'll look for family heads' curses, you look for ancient Latin enchantments."

Ted let his teasing smile fade as he made his way to the library with his old friend. The pair was soon surrounded by heaps of dusty books and dry rolls of parchment. It was not until midnight that they had found the way to reverse the curse.

"That's lovely, Sirius," said Ted, "but how in the name of Merlin are we going to cast it on Draco? He's in bloody Scotland, for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius only smiled. "Keep mocking us Blacks, Edward," he said in a false pompous voice. "But we always have our ways."

"_Spells" used in this chapter:_

_Fidum (from the Latin 'fidem') – Faith; trust_

_Dicere – speak; say_


	17. Son of the Stars

**Lolerator – Oh? I wonder what the almighty Dark Lord has planned and plotted!**

**Kairan1979 – Things are about to get much worse for one of them, but I can't tell you which one.**

**Mrs Yaya – I can almost imagine Sirius complaining about the work, even though I never wrote about that... **

**Shiary – Thanks! Here's the next chapter**

**Gruffard – Dumbledore's powerful and cunning. Neville's probably the most loyal character in the books, but he would want someone to raise his self-esteem and Dumbledore would be perfect for that. His manipulations can ruin lives, but Neville's going to be okay... eventually...**

**Silentflame11891 – Thanks a lot!**

**Ferfer94 – Thank you!**

Chapter Sixteen: Son of the Stars

_Blinding beams of colourful lights were flying in the black sky. Screams of pain and agony echoed in the distance. People were running in opposite directions, bumping and crashing into each other, screaming, trying to get away from the scene. Then rang a scream louder, angrier, more agonised than the others. _

"_I hate you! You're no hero!"_

"_My child –," interrupted an older voice._

"_She's dead because of you! You killed her! Now I'll kill you!" _

Andromeda woke up with a start. Sweating and shaking, she brushed her hair out of her face. It most definitely wasn't the first time she had had a dream like this one. Those terrifyingly vivid dreams had haunted her ever since she had been a child.

Careful not to wake her husband, Andromeda rose from her bed and forced herself to the kitchen for a glass of water and a Dreamless Sleep potion. She knew she would not be getting any more sleep that night without it.

Andromeda had always hated those dreams. Not because they were scarily vivid, because they were usually violent or because they were positively hellish. No, she hated them because they always turned out to be real. Andromeda considered herself to be a smart woman, but she had always refused to call those dreams 'visions.' As far as she knew, there had never been a Seer in the Black family.

Andromeda downed her glass, wishing for something stronger. Deciding against intoxicating herself at three hours past midnight, Andromeda twirled the empty glass in her hands, pondering on her dream.

_She's dead because of you... _

Obviously, the two people had been in the middle of a fight and the younger one had lost a loved one. A female loved one. But what role did the other one play? If he had really killed that woman, then he wouldn't have been calling the younger man 'my child.' Perhaps the young man had been grieving...

Andromeda mentally berated herself for not being able to recognise the voices. They had been slurred and incomprehensible. The people's faces had not been visible. Perhaps Ted could help... He was the only one she had told about the visions. No one else knew. Not even Sirius.

Said man pulled his hood over his head, trying to keep away the cold Scottish rain. Sirius cursed Hogwarts and its wards. The bitter wind howled, making him shudder. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he was tired and cold. Finally, Sirius could finally see the grand castle of Hogwarts come into view. Even in the darkness, the sky black as ink, stars strewn across it, the castle could be easily spotted.

Sirius stopped to look at the stars. His love for them was something that would always tie him to his family. No matter how much he had tried to deny it in the past, Sirius had spent countless hours staring at the constellations. He could name almost every single one of them. His favourite one was Leo. He would always love it for its brightest star – Regulus. And as much as he loathed admitting it, Sirius had a certain amount of fondness for Orion. Orion, the father Sirius would never admit he missed. Orion, where Bellatrix shone proudly on the hunter's outstretched arm.

Sirius had to smile at how much Orion the Hunter was like Sirius's father. Arrogant and foolish, the hunter had claimed he would kill every animal on the planet. Heartless, cold, much like his namesake... The late Lord Black killed animals and people alike, spearing none but his own blood.

Forcefully pushing the thoughts back, Sirius quickly transformed into a large, coal black dog, running excitedly toward the entrance. What a fool Dumbledore was, he thought, having no one to guard the doors. The wards only prevented _dark _magic from going in.

Sirius entered the castle, roaming through it casually, confidently. He knew Hogwarts Castle like the back of his hand. He could name every misleading hallway, every hidden passage, every portrait and suit of armour. Sirius knew the problem wasn't going to be finding the dungeons – Narcissa and Andromeda had taken him to them after Bellatrix had graduated. The problem would be getting _in_.

Before Sirius could decide on a way to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room, he heard someone talking.

"Get some rest, my boy. We will speak again in the morning," said a voice Sirius recognised.

It was Dumbledore. Sirius quickly dove behind a suit of armour, praying Dumbledore hadn't seen him.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," said a small voice.

Sirius peaked from underneath the suit's arm, trying to get a glimpse of the boy that had spoken. He had a round face and large brown eyes reminiscent of Alice Longbottom's.

Sirius's canine jaw dropped, realising that it was the Longbottoms' orphaned son, Neville. Neville's face may have been Alice's, but his build was definitely Frank's, who had always been a bit on the heavier side as a small child.

Sirius smiled, knowing that Neville had both his parents' best qualities. But there was a much more important matter at hand – what did Dumbledore want with him?

"You did well today, my boy," said the aged headmaster. "Your grandmother will be proud of you."

A smile flickered on Neville's face. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Dumbledore placed a bony hand on Neville's shoulder. Sirius, or rather 'Snuffles,' narrowed his yellow eyes. He moved away swiftly, blending into the shadows. The sooner he got to the Slytherin dorms, the better. Unless the Malfoy boy was still in the Hospital Wing... Sirius doubted it. Dorcas Meadowes, a Muggleborn Gryffindor of Sirius's age, had been scared of having her broken leg healed with magic, so Madam Pomfrey had wrapped it in a cast. Dorcas had been allowed to go back to her dorm that very night, so Sirius assumed Draco must have been as well.

As hard as he tried, Sirius couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was happening to Neville. Whatever it was Dumbledore was doing, Sirius was determined not to let him hurt Frank and Alice's boy. He owed it to them. He owed them an apology for Bellatrix's cruel actions. Because no matter how unaffected by the Black family Sirius thought he was, some things stuck to him. And one of those things was that blood was stronger than all. And whatever your blood relatives did, the shame was passed on to you. And you were responsible for them.

Sirius was responsible for all of their actions. And he was determined to fix their every mistake and despite the difficulties, he would always have his friends and allies. With those thoughts in mind, Sirius crept across the castle, his black fur brushing the cold wall.

Draco would be alright. Sirius would make sure of that.


	18. Heart of the Lion

**I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE MONTH-LONG DELAY! **

Chapter Seventeen: Heart of the Lion

Sirius crept through the twisting hallways of Hogwarts, descending and ascending staircases, padding across passageways, slashing and growling at portraits. Finally, he seemed to reach the cool, damp dungeons of the castle. How those Slytherins could stand being underground, he had no idea.

Sirius growled at the portrait guarding the common room. He morphed back into his human form.

"Let me in," he said in his best pureblood voice. "My blood is purer than anyone's."

The portrait sneered. "And who might you be?"

Sirius made up a lie on the spot. "Castor Black," he said.

In reality, there had never been a Castor Black, but the portrait didn't need to know that.

"Really?" drawled the portrait.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Do you doubt me? Do you not recognise a proper pureblood when you see him? I cannot believe _you _are guarding the Slytherin dormitories."

The portrait glared at him. "I need the password. Otherwise, I cannot give you access."

"I'm here to speak to my nephew," said Sirius. "Draco Malfoy. He's Narcissa Black's son."

The portrait gazed suspiciously at him, before finally swinging open. "If I find out you've hurt the boy," he called to Sirius. "I'll hunt you down!"

Sirius ignored him and strode purposefully through the common room and entered a door that read "First Year Boys." He made his way to the recognisable mop of platinum hair and knelt down next to the figure. Only then did he realise that Draco was awake.

The boy made to scream, but Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth and cast a Silencing Charm around the bed.

"Quiet!" he said, removing his hand.

"W-Who're you?" demanded Draco shakily. "Leave me alone!"

Sirius's gaze softened. "My name is Sirius Black. I'm here to help you. My son told me about your incident."

Draco gasped. "Y-You're Lord Black?!"

Sirius nodded. "I am," he replied.

"Thank you, sire!" said Draco. "I mean – Harry told me – he said..."

"I know what he said, Draco," said Sirius softly, effectively cutting off the boy's rambling. "Let me see your legs."

He gently pulled off the covers and placed his hand on Draco's disabled thigh. The small boy flinched slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know what happened, Draco?"

"I – uh, I fell and... and then George Weasley took me to the Hospital Wing, but even after Madam Pomfrey healed me, I couldn't move."

Sirius sighed. "I see."

_May my curse follow you to the grave_. That's what the curse had said. Maybe there was a way to heal Draco, but maybe the boy would remain a cripple forever. After all, ancient curses were not at all something to take lightly.

"Oh, Draco," Sirius sighed to himself.

He pulled out his wand and a piece of parchment.

"_Filium meum sanguinem, _

_Haeres est nomen meum,_

_Et in maledictum, et exaltabit vos_

_In pretium vitae,_

_sumptus est nomen meum,_

_Et ego in te, ut vivat__." _

He waved his wand slowly over Draco's crippled form and prayed to Merlin for the best.

Nothing happened. Draco sighed miserably. Sirius's steel grey eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Haeres est nomen meum," repeated Draco slowly. "That means 'heir of my name'."

Then it struck Sirius. Draco wasn't his heir; Harry was. There were only two options. He could either denounce Harry as his heir or somehow force Lucius to perform the enchantment.

Or maybe there was another option.

"Narcissa!" he said suddenly.

"What?" said Draco confusedly. "What about my mother?"

"She's the only one that can cast the enchantment. It requires a member of the Black family who has chosen you as an heir. Obviously, your father is not very... ah, willing to do it, but Narcissa could be."

"What if she chooses Father instead?" asked Draco quietly. "I can't lose her..."

"You won't," said Sirius confidently, firmly. "I will make sure of that."

He sighed. "Until then... Draco, you will be bedridden until I contact your mother."

Draco grimaced, but he remained quiet in favour of staring at his bed sheets.

"Of course I will contact her as soon as possible," said Sirius. "Can you tell me which hours your father is away?"

"H-He doesn't work, sire," said Draco quietly. "He's sometimes gone for... exchanges with Minister Fudge, or wanders around Knockturn Alley. And he's at the Wizengamot when they hold meetings, but not every time."

"I see," said Sirius contemplatively. "I will have to see your mother when he is away. You understand that, Draco, correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"If, by any chance, I come across Lucius, he will be properly dealt with," said Sirius. "Now, Draco, I will leave you to rest. Goodnight, my boy."

Draco looked at him pleadingly. "Please, sire... C-Can... Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"What is it?" asked Sirius softly.

"Can you stay, sir? I... I get nightmares when I'm alone."

Sirius knelt by Draco's bed again and placed a ringed hand on the boy's forehead. Draco leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Sirius carded his hand through Draco's hair, thinking about his possible meeting with Narcissa.

Andromeda would become completely hysterical if she had to reunite with Narcissa after that cold parting seventeen years ago. Lucius would try to hunt them down, even if he didn't want his son. Narcissa would choose Draco over Lucius; Sirius knew she cared for the boy, even if she wasn't always allowed to show it.

Besides that, there was the matter of Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore was definitely up to something. He knew Harry Potter wasn't dead, but he had no proof that the boy known as Harry Black really is the Boy-Who-Lived. Could he be preparing Neville for that role? Was Dumbledore turning an innocent boy into a pawn?

Sirius shivered at the thought. Still, he kept his hand on Draco. The young Slytherin's breaths slowly evened. Sirius shook his head at himself. Trying to solve the boy's problems on his own was going to be a challenge. Perhaps Andromeda and Ted would be willing to help him.

But for now, he'd have to find a way to sneak out of Hogwarts and meet with Narcissa. Merlin help him, he thought. This was going to be interesting.

_A/N: Enchantment translation (Latin - English): _

_Son of my blood, heir of my name_

_I shall lift your curse, at the price of my life_

_At the cost of my name, I will allow you to live_


	19. Confrontations

Gruffard – Sirius is going to find that out soon enough.

Lolerator – Sirius wouldn't, but someone else might...

ElizabethAnneSoph – Thanks! The Black sisters' reunion probably isn't going to be a cheerful one...

_Thank you very much to __**geetac, allietheepic7, bubblecloudz, Shiary, Penny is wise**__ and __**Reese Potter**__ for also taking the time to review! Your comments are all greatly appreciated._

**Warning: Mild swearing in this chapter. **

**HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE! **

Chapter Nineteen: Confrontations

Sirius cursed the day he had discovered that curse as he ran blindly through Muggle Wiltshire, to which he had Apparated from London. Great. He could have killed himself trying to heal Draco. He had to start thinking things through; his actions could one day ruin Harry's life. Sirius didn't bother sending Narcissa a letter announcing his arrival. She'd see him soon enough, he figured.

There were two possible scenarios that could occur in Malfoy Manor. The first and more merciful one was that Lucius would be absent. The second – that Sirius would have to curse him or blackmail him into casting the spell on Draco. Sirius wasn't too fond of the latter. Nevertheless, he hesitantly banged the knocker on the handsome mansion, casting a fairly disgusted look toward the peacocks strutting around the garden. Typical Lucius, he thought.

Sirius waited impatiently for the doors to swing open. He suspected that House Elves had opened it. He stepped inside and adjusted his robes. And then Narcissa appeared. She hadn't changed much since they were children, realised Sirius. She still carried an air of dignified coolness and indifference. Her long, platinum blonde hair stopped at her lower back. Sirius could feel icy blue eyes surveying him.

"Narcissa," he greeted with cool courtesy. "I wish to speak to you about your son. May I enter?"

A look of shock overcame his cousin for a brief second, but she masked it immediately. "Sirius."

Her voice was icy, but somehow filled with loathing and well-concealed fury. Not waiting for her permission, Sirius stepped into the drawing room, crossing the marble hallway in a large stride.

"How dare you?" demanded Narcissa. "HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT INSIDE MY HOME AFTER YOU ABANDONED THE FAMILY, SIRIUS? HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH BELLATRIX AND LUCIUS MALFOY, OF ALL PEOPLE?!"

Sirius stared at her in shock. "Do not blame me, Narcissa. You could have left if you wanted to. Andromeda and I offered you help more times than I can count, but did you accept?"

They stood in a tense silence for a couple of seconds until Sirius spoke again. "I'm not here to discuss our disownment and your forced marriage. I am here to talk about your son."

"Do not touch my son. Don't you even dare look at him," said Narcissa. "If you hurt him, Sirius Black, I _will _hunt you down and I _will _torture you until you're begging for death."

Sirius's temper flared. "I am here to help your bloody son, woman! He's a cripple because of your Merlin damned husband!"

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Pomfrey told me. I've contacted every Healer in St Mungo's, Sirius. I do not see what I can do about it. I'm still trying. I'm looking for curses and counter curses. I have no idea what caused it, but I will –," she stopped abruptly. "It was Lucius."

It wasn't a question. Sirius nodded slowly. He handed her the curse that Lucius had used on his son. Narcissa was about to cry, Sirius could see that much. He handed her the counter curse he had found next. She read it quickly, looking up at him with shock and disbelief.

"You wouldn't..."

Sirius clenched his jaw. "I found it with the help of Ted Tonks. Your sister's husband, if –,"

"I know who Edward Tonks is, Sirius."

She sighed and stared at him for a couple of moments. "Why would you do that?" she asked finally. "Why do you care so much about Draco?"

Sirius smiled faintly. "Harry has taken quite the liking to him. And besides, he's still my second cousin once removed. It'd be a shame not to help him."

_And he's only a child, an innocent little boy_, he added in his mind.

"So?" said Narcissa. "What do you suggest we do? We can't simply waltz up to Lucius and demand he perform the counter curse."

"No," agreed Sirius. "But what we can do is find someone else who would be willing to sacrifice himself for Draco. I'm sure you know someone."

Narcissa frowned. She had been married to one of the most merciless, dishonourable Death Eaters. Death and killing wasn't a strange concept for her. But what did Sirius mean? Whom did he have in mind?

Then she caught on. "Abraxas."

Abraxas Malfoy was old and slowly dying, but he had always loved Draco. His heir was Lucius, who had taken the title of Lord Malfoy after Abraxas had given it up when he couldn't attend his lord's duties due to chronic illness.

Sirius nodded. "It would be merciful to put him out of his misery, don't you think? And I don't think he would object."

"Draco wouldn't want to lose him."

"Draco wouldn't want to lose anyone, naturally. But he has to learn that sometimes sacrifices have to be made," said Sirius pacifyingly.

He paused for a moment. "What are _you _going to do?"

Narcissa sighed. "I'll have to leave Lucius," she said. "I... I would never leave Draco, but I fear Lucius would have more ways to hurt us if we were away from him."

"You _do _know all the family secrets," said Sirius.

Narcissa sighed again, more heavily and sadly this time. "I'll just have to figure something out," she said.

Sirius nodded and made to leave. "I suppose I will see you again sometime, Narcissa," he said. "Perhaps you will be ready then. Send me a letter and we'll arrange the next meeting."

Narcissa smiled forcedly. "Very well, Sirius," she said.

She showed him out of the luxurious manor house. Sirius Apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place and sat down in the kitchen with a glass of firewhiskey. This was definitely going to be difficult.


End file.
